Serendipia
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Tsuyu Asui suele guardarse muchos secretos, hasta que se da cuenta que los ha acumulado tanto que ha terminado vomitándolos. "Esos son... ¿Pétalos escarlata?"
1. I

**I**

* * *

Por lo general el invierno nunca era una buena época para su salud debido a la naturaleza de su particularidad, era extremadamente sensible al frío y a las temperaturas que variaban drásticamente, y aparentemente mucho más aquella mañana. Tsuyu se había despertado congestionada y algo delicada del cuerpo, por lo que cada vez que se movía sentía que sus músculos se tensaban y dolían como si se hubiese ejercitado durante toda la noche con grandes pesas de hierro, sus piernas temblaban con apenas fuerzas para mantenerla derecha y su cabeza daba vueltas por toda la habitación, por lo que pensaba que se descompensaría en cualquier momento. Salir de la cama y vestirse correctamente fue un verdadero martirio, agradecía internamente que el listón de su cabello no estaba muy desordenado para rehacerlo. Necesitaba por lo menos llegar a la primera clase de aquel día, debido al importante examen que Midnight desarrollaría en unas cuantas horas más, luego de eso si se sentía igual o empeoraba en su condición, pensaría en dirigirse a la enfermería para ser atendida por Recovery y descansar adecuadamente.

Mas cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que no sería una tarea sencilla, la constante presión de su cabeza y el severo entumecimiento de los músculos de sus piernas no permitía que mantuviese el equilibrio correctamente, por lo que cuando iba bajando los últimos escalones, cayó en un descuido como un peso muerto sin poder agarrarse de ningún lugar a tiempo, un golpe seco retumbó por todo el salón y escuchó voces sorprendidas desde unos cuantos metros, pero no podía levantarse ante el intenso dolor que sentía tanto en sus piernas como en su rostro por el golpe, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue comprimir sus brazos hacia su pecho quejándose levemente en un vano intento de consolarse a si misma por la fea caída y evitar que las lagrimas cayesen con ella, se sentía terrible no solo físicamente.

Sintió una mano fría tomarla desde el brazo y alzarla para levantarla del suelo con cuidado, Tsuyu aceptó su ayuda y se irguió correctamente, pudo percibir que tanto sus rodillas como su nariz seguramente tendrían raspaduras producto de la caída y seguramente algo de sangre, unos ojos afilados la observaban intrigado mientras aquella mano se colocaba en su frente tratando de buscar alguna otra herida o también podía ser debido a que su rostro seguramente se encontraba fuertemente enrojecido debido a su alta temperatura. Se sentía fresco y la despertaba levemente de su estado narcoleptico, por lo que en un momento solo se dedicó a sentir aquella agradable sensación de parte de un chico que jamás había esperado que actuase amablemente con alguien con quien no hablaba regularmente, o por lo menos, con ella.

— Gracias, Bakugou-chan.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan! ¿Estás bien? — Vio a Uraraka y Kirishima llegar a su lado preocupados, la mano de Bakugou se alejó rápidamente, perdiendo aquella agradable sensación, pero no dijo nada al respecto. — Escuchamos un golpe bastante fuerte y te vimos siendo levantada por Bakugou. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ir con recovery girl? ¿Puedes caminar?

— Cierra la boca un segundo. — Pidió Bakugou levemente fastidiado, Uraraka a su vez lo miró con molestia. — Solo se cayó de cinco escalones.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia, estoy preocupada por mi amiga! — Gritó indignada, mas solo consiguió que la cabeza de Tsuyu sufriera por el ruido. Uraraka se preocupó cuando la vio tambalearse de su propio lugar. Kirishima la tomó de su brazo para que se apoyara de él por el momento. — ¡Tsuyu-chan!

— Bakugou tiene razón, Uraraka. Será mejor que no grites tanto al lado de Tsuyu-chan. — Comentó Kirishima mientras tocaba su mejilla para medir su temperatura. — Te ves terrible, deberías ir a la enfermería inmediatamente.

— El examen... — Respondió angustiada, pero ninguno de los tres le pareció una razón efectiva, comenzaron a caminar dirección al salón. —

— Si haces la evaluación de Midnight-sensei en ese estado seguramente no podrás responder nada, además estoy segura que te puede dar un plazo extra para que puedas hacerlo otro día. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, tu rostro está muy rojo. — Afirmó Uraraka a su lado. — Te llevaremos a la enfermería para que puedas descansar.

La chica no pudo reprochar absolutamente durante el camino, siendo llevada como una muñeca sin voluntad hacia la enfermería de la academia. Pero debía verse realmente mal si cuando pasaron por el salón sus compañeros también cuestionaron si le había sucedido algo, le ardía levemente la rodilla, por lo que asumía que se había herido fuertemente. Sin embargo, agradecía que su nariz no gotease producto del fuerte golpe que había sufrido. No le había agradecido a su compañero en ayudarla a levantarse, pero se aseguraría de hacerlo cuando lo viese nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron Recovery la atendió con pausa, pidiéndole a sus compañeros que se retiraran de la habitación y se fueran a clases inmediatamente, Tsuyu los despidió con un saludo lento pero amable.

Ella no hubiese conseguido llegar sin su ayuda, no si ya tenía grandes sospechas sobre de que se trataba su estado. El invierno solo lo había empeorado, mas su malestar solo era ocasionado por un problema mucho más complejo que un fuerte resfriado.

Y mucho más largo que un día de cama, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su corazón había sido infectado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su mente se encontraba en blanco en aquel momento pensando en que comer durante la noche, tratando de relajarse mentalmente agradeciendo que el período de evaluaciones había finalizado al fin. El examen de Midnight no le había dado ningún problema y lo entregó casi al mismo momento que Iida Tenya. Las noches dedicándose en recordar las fechas exactas de eventos destacables en la historia del heroísmo había rendido frutos.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no lo demostraba, si se preocupaba fervientemente de tener un excelente rendimiento académico. Por lo que había alargado sus horas de estudio reduciendo las de su constante entrenamiento, necesitaba hacerlo si quería mantener su excelencia de la que era tan bien conocido. Era un hombre que no dejaba nada a su suerte, a diferencia de quienes consideraba sus amigos, que en ese momento se encontraban desolados por su bajo rendimiento en la mayoría sus exámenes.

— Terminaremos siendo expulsados por Aizawa-sensei esta vez...

— ¡No digas eso, Kaminari!— Respondió Sato asustado. — Tal vez no nos fue tan mal esta vez...

— ¡Respondiste que los primeros héroes de la historia habían aparecido Turquía!— Gritó Mina frustrada. —

— ¿No era así? — Preguntó Kaminari. Yaoyorozu, quien había escuchado su pregunta, golpeo la mesa indignada, asustando a sus compañeros. —

—Si bien Turquía se encuentra geográficamente cerca, los primeros héroes reconocidos en la historia son de la era arcaica griega para diferenciarlos de los dioses y hombres comunes. Desde ahí proviene su etimología, que era la respuesta de la pregunta Nº 2. — Todos quienes habían fallado miserablemente cayeron de rodillas frente al pupitre de Yaoyorozu. Ella los miró incómoda y con algo de lástima. — Por favor no sigan haciendo eso.

— ¡Tuvimos que hacerte caso en atender más las clases!

— No, tuvieron que mover el culo y estudiar más. — Afirmó Bakugou molesto mientras los miraba de soslayo. — Estuvieron jugando toda la maldita semana.

— ¡Cállate, tu no necesitas estudiar para sacar buenas calificaciones!— Respondió Mina mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. — ¡Odio demasiado tu inteligencia!

— Ashido-san por favor no trates así a Kacchan...

 _''Ahí esta de nuevo.''_ Pensó para sus adentros cuando Midoriya comenzó a defenderlo, mayormente detestaba cuando se colocaba la capa del héroe a su favor, pero no tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo con Ashido. Ignoró la conversación tan rápido como Kirishima había comentado si _''Tsuyu-chan_ _se encontraba bien. ''_ La habían llevado a la enfermería antes de a primera hora de clases, por lo que suponía que en ese momento estaría durmiendo.

Había tenido una fea caída, si bien se apresuró a ayudarla por mero instinto cuando la vio en el suelo, afligida como una niña pequeña. Su corazón se contrajo cuando la levantó con apenas fuerza para mantenerse erguida, estaba demasiado débil y no supo como reaccionar o que hacer en algo así. No era bueno para ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando casi nunca hablaba con ella.

Pero no era su problema de todas formas, Asui era amiga de prácticamente todo el mundo, incluso del extraño chico de cabello de payaso. Estaba seguro que habrían muchas personas preocupados en atenderla y no pasaría sola ningún momento.

Entonces por qué... ¿Seguía pensando en su estado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Estás segura que no hay oportunidad de hacerlo por el método fácil? — Inquirió Recovery luego de tener los resultados en sus manos. — Una chica como tu de seguro podría-

— Es imposible... — Afirmó tajante mientras bebía del líquido excesivamente amargo que le había dado la heroína. Ella sin más afirmó con la cabeza. —

— Es una pena. — Luego de unos segundos, escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. — Ya voy. — Tsuyu pensaba al punto en el que había llegado, viendo el reflejo del líquido en sus manos, no podía hacer mucho más que esperar a que la medicina hiciese efecto. Cuando vio una silueta acercarse a su cama, levantó la vista sorprendida. — Aizawa-sensei vino a verte, tengo que atender unos asuntos. Pero de seguro estarás bien él por unos minutos.

— Si... — Fue lo único que pudo responder, tenía su atención fija en su profesor. No esperaba que la fuese a ver. A ella... Cuando Recovery se fue, Aizawa se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a su cama. Tsuyu no sabía que decir, por lo que se creo un pequeño silencio que no alcanzó a ser incómodo. —

— Cuando me dijeron que habías enfermado durante la mañana no esperaba que fuese algo muy grave, pero te has saltado toda la jornada escolar. Incluyendo el examen de Nemuri, así que vine a ver como te encontrabas, Asui. — Al escuchar su nombre, la chica sonrió. —

— Solo fue el estrés y el invierno, sensei. Estaré mejor en unos días más, kero.

— ¿Estás preocupándote de mantenerte abrigada mientras estás en el edificio? — Inquirió preocupado. —

— Si, pero el cambio de temperatura al salir también me afecta... — Respondió tímidamente. —

— Pues es inevitable entonces, solo procura no volver a decaer de esa forma, si no fuese por Kirishima y Uraraka seguramente no hubieses venido a la enfermería directamente. — Dio una pequeña mirada de reproche a su comportamiento, ella solo mostró su lengua, había sido atrapada.— Cuando te sientas levemente enferma, tienes que avisar.

— Lo haré, lo prometo.

Vio una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no una que dirigía generalmente cuando molestaba a sus compañeros o amenazaba con expulsarlos. Sino una sincera y indudablemente... Llena de aprecio por ella. El corazón de Tsuyu comenzó a sentirse agitado, doloroso. Como los otros días, como todo el tiempo que veía esa faceta en su profesor. Bebió un poco más de la medicina que Recovery le había entregado para apaciguar aquel malestar, mas el suave sonido de la voz de Aizawa solo conseguía que volviese con más fuerza, como si estuviese avisándole que no se iría sin luchar sobre su existencia, sobre lo que significaba su sufrimiento.

— Sensei, tengo que prepararme para ir a mi habitación, por lo que necesito cambiarme. — Había interrumpido a Aizawa de manera abrupta, pero de verdad necesitaba tanto, tanto, que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su vista. —

— Entiendo. Nemuri vendrá a verte para ver si puedes realizar el examen después de clases. — Se levantó con calma para nada ofendido, no había visto las reales intenciones de su alumna. — Espero que mejores y disfrutes de tus vacaciones, Asui.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza mientras ella le despedía con su mejor sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran gemidos retenidos por un doloroso corazón roto que ahogaba su alma y una tos que se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

— Voy a morir...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Kacchan!

— Que mierda quieres... — Respondió tan rápido cuando había escuchado aquel apodo de Midoriya. Al fin podía dirigirse a su habitación cuando Kirishima y Kaminari lo obligaron a afirmar su salida el fin de semana con el resto de la clase. —

— Necesito ir hacia el salón para ayudar con la limpieza de la semana. — Comentó ansioso. — ¿Podrías por favor entregarle esto a Tsuyu-chan? — Pidió extendiendo un cuaderno hacia su cuerpo. — Son los apuntes de las clases de hoy del profesor Snipe.

— No. — Afirmó tajante, pero Midoriya no lo dejó partir, quedando en frente de él en la dirección opuesta. Casi todos estaban ocupados u ordenando el salón por los turnos correspondientes de aquella semana. —

— ¡Por favor! — Antes de darse a vuelta para evitar darle un puntapié, pudo escuchar a Aoyama llamar al chico para tirar la basura de la semana que se había acumulado. Sin esperarselo, Midoriya le empujó el cuaderno hacia su pecho y salió corriendo. —

— ¡Oye pedazo de mierda! — Bufó colérico, pero había sido lo suficientemente rápido para correr y alejarse de su agarre. —

— ¡Gracias, Tsuyu-chan está muy enferma, no puede perder tantas clases!

Y sin mas, desapareció en las escaleras. Solo había perdido la mitad de una, por lo que no sería tan importante el atraso que tendría. Pensó que podría lanzarlo desde la ventana y hacerse el desentendido con el asunto. Pero tan rápido como el pensamiento vino a su mente, también lo fue cuando la encontró aquella mañana. La culpa comenzó a carcomer su cabeza cuando recordó como se encontraba tan débil que su mano sintió que tocaba un cálido fuego.

Fastidiado, se dirigió a su habitación, mientras más rápido lo hiciera no perdería tanto tiempo. Así al menos tenía una razón para golpear a su antiguo amigo al día siguiente. Pensó en dejárselo a alguna de sus compañeras para que se lo entregaran directamente, pero parte de él también quería saber como se encontraba en ese momento, solo por mera curiosidad.

Una vez llegó a su puerta, golpeó con bastante fuerza para que le abriese e irse rápidamente. Mas no pudo escuchar nada más que un silencio absoluto. Recordaba que en ese piso solo estaba ella y Hagakure, por lo que con algo de suspicacia entró a su habitación, nadie lo tacharía de degenerado de todas formas siendo que la chica invisible se encontraba en la sala común. Además no le daba buena espina demasiado silencio. Cuando entró, no la encontró en su cama y rápidamente unos sonidos enigmáticos en el baño se hicieron presente.

Dejó el cuaderno caer en cualquier lugar y fue a ver si seguía con vida o tenía que llamar a alguno de sus profesores, pero no se esperaba encontrar pétalos rojos esparcidos en toda su entrada al abrir la puerta, que hacían un camino hacia el excusado, y en ese mismo lugar, ella aferrándose con las pocas fuerzas que demostraba tener. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su boca repleta de sangre con un sudor en su piel que exponía el sobreesfuerzo que estaba ejerciendo. Era un desastre total.

Bakugou, asustado, se acercó a ella para tomarla antes de que cayese con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y pudo ver que en su boca caía un pétalo blanco manchado por la sangre que Tsuyu vomitaba en el proceso.

— Esos son... ¿Pétalos escarlata?

Ahora entendía todo.

* * *

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_


	2. II

**II**

* * *

— Kaminari... No estoy segura sobre esto. — Comentó Jirou alejándose levemente de su lado, pero una extensa fila le impedía el paso. Se arrepentía haberlo seguido hasta aquella altura. — Además alguien se tiene que encargar de Tsuyu en caso de...

— ¡Ya es nuestro turno!

Sin hacerle caso, la tomó de su mano y la jaló a su lado en los asientos de la montaña rusa. Cuando Jirou fue presionada con los instrumentos de seguridad, comenzó a temblar atemorizada viendo que llegaban al punto más alto del juego mientras Kaminari expresaba lo feliz que se sentía. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa situación? Detestaba los juegos mecánicos, pero pensaba que sería buena idea pasar tiempo con sus amigos durante las vacaciones.

Ahora se arrepentía de todo cuando vio una caída de varios metros de altura y a sus compañeros desde la lejanía viéndolos con calma. Kaminari no solo la había engañado a subirse a aquel juego, sino que se habían sentado en los primeros asientos.

El grito desgarrador de Jirou junto con los aullidos emocionados de Kaminari y el resto de las personas fue lo primero que los chicos pudieron escuchar desde que comenzaron a bajar a una velocidad aterradora.

— ¿Kaminari no sabe que a Jirou no le gustan las alturas? — Cuestionó Momo al ver como su amiga estaba al punto de llorar desde un lugar seguro. No había permitido que nadie la obligase a subirse a ese tipo de juegos por lo que se había quedado en los asientos. —

— Si, pero no le importó mucho.— Comentó Shoji mientras los observaban atentamente desde sus asientos. —

— Iré por una bolsa para Jirou. ¿Puedes encargarte de nuestras cosas por favor?

Asintió sin mirarla, el chico no era muy fanático de tales atracciones, pero había aceptado ir con ellos para disfrutar el tiempo de las vacaciones en conjunto. Debido a que no solían tener mucho tiempo disponible productos de los continuos entrenamientos y pasantías para mejorar su experiencia practica como héroes en formación.

Momentos así, podían disfrutar de lo que era ser adolescentes sin pensar en responsabilidades tan complejas como lo que vendría posterior a su graduación, ser máximos protectores de la justicia era un trabajo pesado tanto física como emocionalmente, necesitaban aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían antes de que todo aquellos cayese sobre sus hombros oficialmente, estaba más cerca de lo que muchos pensaban.

— ¡Ven aquí pedazo de mierda! — Pudo escuchar desde la sección de autos de carreras. La mayoría de sus compañeros con sangre caliente se encontraban en ese lugar. Pudo ver a Bakugou tratar de adelantar a Todoroki y Midoriya, quienes se encontraban en la cabecera. — ¡Voy a matarte Todoroki!

— Ni siquiera puedes alcanzarme.

— ¡Por favor no hagan una escena!

Había respondido Midoriya mientras pasaban a Iida en la segunda vuelta, quien manejaba con moderación y reprochaba la actitud de sus compañeros en acelerar indiscriminadamente sin pensar en el resto. Bakugou se molestó aún más y comenzó a luchar con Todoroki para disputar su lugar, los demás hacían lo posible para no golpearse con ellos en el proceso y evitar las explosiones de su compañero. Shoji solo suspiró resignado, no podían hacer mucho de todas formas. Esperó pacientemente a Yaoyorozu cuando vio que la montaña rusa había finalizado y Jirou caminaba con un pésimo color a su dirección mientras Kaminari hacía lo posible para ayudarla a no tropezar.

Definitivamente era un buen día.

— Creo que compraré un helado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Una mierda, yo te gané! — Reprochó Bakugou mientras aceptaba con molestia la comida que Kirishima había ido a buscar con ayuda de Sato. Ya todos se encontraban con sus respectivas ordenes. —

— Me pasaste después de la meta de llegada, técnicamente fui yo quien ganó. — Respondió Todoroki sin inmutarse por su conducta. —

— Eso no fue lo que dijo el encargado del juego bastardo... — Murmuró soberbio, reprimiendo sus ganas de golpearlo. Mas Todoroki bufó divertido. —

— Lo amenazaste con explotarle los autos, eso no fue limpio. ¿No es así, Midoriya?

— No me interesa.

Replicó rápidamente. Los chicos sorprendidos por su conducta lo miraron curiosos, incluso Bakugou no se había esperado una respuesta tan seca viniendo de él. Midoriya no había desviado su mirada del baño de mujeres desde que Tsuyu y Ochaco se habían dirigido hace cinco minutos para que la chica tomase la medicina que le correspondía. Yaoyorozu suspiró comprensiva, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

— Tsuyu-chan dejó de tener nauseas esta mañana. Estará bien, Midoriya-san.— El chico dirigió su mirada a la mesa nuevamente, siendo observado por muchos ojos curiosos. Se sintió incómodo cuando se dio cuenta que había sido algo grosero con Todoroki, mas el solo le sonrió indulgente. — Si no hubiese estado bien no la habríamos dejado venir.

— Si. Ha estado enferma demasiados días seguidos... No sé que le pasará. — Susurró más para si mismo que para ser escuchado.— Tampoco ha querido decir mucho ¿Estás segura que estará bien?—Bakugou bufó, pero sin su molestia anterior. Midoriya lo miró extrañado. — ¿Kacchan?

— La estás subestimando. — Respondió con simpleza mientras probaba una bocanada de su hamburguesa. Midoriya sin embargo se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. —

— Hablas como si la conocieras. — Comentó Todoroki por inercia. Antes de que pudiese responderle, Mina se acomodó cerca de Kirishima para ser escuchada por el chico. —

— Ahora que lo pienso, tu siempre la estás mirando fijamente durante los entrenamientos, incluso te acercas a nosotras como si quisieses decirle algo. — Él chico se hizo el desentendido, no recordaba nada de eso. Pero la respuesta de Jirou le molestó, mucho más. —

— Eso me recuerda que le has pedido los apuntes en algunas clases, ¿no estás arriba de ella en el ranking de calificaciones?

— ¿Es así? — Comentó Aoyama provocativamente. Haciendo que sus manos sudaran y liberasen leves explosiones por debajo de la mesa. —

— ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ustedes, ah?! — Inquirió molesto, pero ocasionó el efecto contrario. Luciendo aún más sospechoso. —

— O-Oigan chicos, Tsuyu-chan se lleva bien con todos... — Kirishima podía ver que la paciencia de Bakugou no estaba durando demasiado. —

— Si... Incluso con Kacchan podría ser posible... — Sugirió Midoriya cuando escuchó como las palmas de su amigo comenzaban a activarse, explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no fue suficiente para que Sero mantuviese la boca cerrada. —

— ¿En serio? ¿Acaso te interesa Tsuyu-chan, Bakugou?

La situación hubiese terminado en una situación terrible para los involucrados cuando lo vieron levantarse con las palmas activadas y una sonrisa bestial dibujada en su rostro como un lienzo maldito. Asustados, se alejaron tratando de levantarse. Mas la voz de Tsuyu fue suficiente para apagar la bomba de tiempo que se había generado.

— Bakugou-chan es un buen compañero. No hagan bromas de ese tipo, mucho menos si la otra parte involucrada no está presente, es de mal gusto. — Ni siquiera su expresión característica se había hecho presente, demostrando aún más su molestia. Uraraka por su parte se sentó al lado de Midoriya con el ceño fruncido. —

— Lo que dice Tsuyu-chan es verdad, eso fue innecesario. — Los chicos involucrados miraron el suelo. —

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Tsuyu-chan? — Preguntó Midoriya cuando su amiga se sentó al lado de Todoroki. Ella le sonrió. —

— Si, solo nos quedamos conversando con las chicas de la limpieza. Al parecer habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales durante la noche.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Yo quiero ver eso! — Comentó Kaminari emocionado, siendo secundado por algunos de sus compañeros. —

— ¿A que hora empieza? — Cuestionó Yaoyorozu. Uraraka le entregó un folleto que las mujeres le habían dado para que se informaran correctamente. Cuando llegó hacia Momo buscó su horario. — ¡Ohh! Termina una hora antes del último tren que necesitamos tomar, si podemos quedarnos.

La mayoría gritó emocionada ante la respuesta de su amiga, quien era la encargada de organizar su salida y prevenir futuras complicaciones durante el viaje. La mayoría estaba feliz por quedarse para la festividad del aniversario del parque. Incluso Bakugou se había interesado levemente sobre el tema, quien seguía comiendo ignorando las conversaciones. Las burlas de sus compañeros hacían eco en su cabeza, repitiéndose constantemente.

No, estaba seguro que él no hacía nada de esas cosas, tal vez los apuntes solía pedírselos ocasionalmente, pero la caligrafía de sus amigos era algo que ni siquiera él podía descifrar y pedir aquel favor a Midoriya o a Yaoyorozu era algo que no tenía pensado hacer en esa vida. Concluyó, solo era un favor racional, se repetía insistentemente mientras levantó la mirada, y lo primero que vio fue a esa sonrisa dirigirse a Todoroki mientras le respondía algo sobre la comida. Una presión en su cuerpo se sentía diferente, era suave, delicado y muy sutil que viajaba desde su sistema sanguíneo hasta su corazón. Pero solo sucedía cuando observaba a esa chica.

Le intrigaba descubrir de que se trataba, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, tenía que enfocarse en ser el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria de todas formas, su reputación como héroe profesional dependía de ello y tenía demasiados rivales para relajarse incluso en un parque de diversiones. No tenía tiempo para aquellas cosas, además estaba seguro que no se trataba de algo importante. ¿Verdad?

Por casualidad, aquella sonrisa se ensanchó a su dirección y su corazón retumbó, golpeándolo fuertemente.

Tal vez no estaba tan seguro al respecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era su tercera vez en el baño durante el día, pero no podía evitarlo si no deseaba que sus amigos se diesen cuenta que estaba vomitando nuevamente. Su corazón presionaba insistentemente cuando los recuerdos de la voz de su profesor hacían eco en sus memorias y trataba de borrarlos, quemando su garganta y haciendo que tosiese con más fuerza aquellos malditos pétalos de rosas llenos de sangre. Dolía como un intenso fuego que quemaba cada fibra de su organismo y subía hasta su boca, ahogándola cada vez más junto con sus sentimientos que deseaba gritar al mundo entero, era una sensación desesperante. La medicina lo único que conseguía era envenenar los brotes que se desprendían de sus tejidos, pero el sentimiento tenía que matarlo por sí misma si no quería ser afectada por lo que trataba de salvarla.

Tenía solo un mes para que Recovery tomase cartas en el asunto y decidiera operar antes de que sus arterias fuesen obstruidas por tallos enredados y sus alvéolos se reemplazaran por flores desarrolladas, estaba ya en una fase avanzada. No deseaba eso, sería doloroso y agobiante además de que no estaba muy segura aún de extraer esos sentimientos de una manera tan desgarradora, eran muy pocos los casos en el que Hanahaki desaparecía por su cuenta ante un amor disuelto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que proteger su débil corazón y lo que por una mala casualidad del destino se enamoró de la persona menos indicada.

Se limpió la boca y caminó en dirección hacia donde sus compañeros esperaban los fuegos artificiales, la noche le daba un toque mucho más intimido a ese espectáculo y no deseaba perdérselo por su condición, quería al menos un buen recuerdo de todo ese momento de mierda. Mas cuando salió del baño pudo percatarse que otro compañero también salía del baño de hombres, era Bakugou limpiándose las manos. La miró con desgana y apresuró el paso, la chica sin más se acercó a su lado para irse junto a él.

— Tu... ¿Sigues vomitando? — Había sido su pregunta, escueta y sin emoción en su voz. Tsuyu lo miró por unos segundos y vio que en su vestido había un pequeño pétalo traidor que se había quedado a su lado. Lo voló con su mano y Bakugou frunció el ceño. —

— No se me pasará de la noche a la mañana...

— Al menos avísale a los demás si vas a estar abrazando el excusado. — Comentó al recordar como la había encontrado por última vez e su habitación. —

— ¿Me vas a sobar la espalda si te lo digo? — Preguntó curiosa, aún si bien se había incomodado al verlo en su habitación en un estado deplorable. Su tacto la había reconfortado, el la observó soberbio. —

— Ni aunque me lo pidas, es asqueroso.

— Si es verdad... — Había sido su respuesta apenada, él la observó confundido. —

— Eres imbécil, con una operación te sacas esa estúpida flor y no lo eliges.

— Respeto mis sentimientos, Kero. — Mas había más que solo eso, ella no deseaba que los sentimientos que tenía por Aizawa desaparecieran de una forma tan drástica, se sentía vacía en tan solo pensarlo. Era su amor adolescente y su más grande tesoro incluso si trataba de matarla dolorosamente. —

— ¿Eres masoquista? — Inquirió con un bufido, Tsuyu sonrió por esa respuesta. —

— Puede ser, estoy hablando contigo.

— ¿¡Eso que mierda significa!?

No pudieron seguir, tan pronto como escucharon la explosión característica y un león conformado por luces de colores a través del cielo nocturno. Quedaron el silencio por un segundo observando el espectáculo, incluso sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban a un par de metros de donde estaban disfrutando del mismo, no se movieron. No deseaban hacerlo.

Las luces decoraban la noche como estrellas de colores, de formas grandes y pequeñas que solo les hacia comprimir su corazón como aquel mismo estallido. Era esa explosión que en ese momento estaban sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser.

Tsuyu lo sentía florecer en su corazón como los mismos fuegos artificiales que se alzaban en el aire, quemandola, destrozandola cada vez que trataban de salir de su cuerpo. Dañando su todo por la intensidad del mismo. Tal como esas luces en el cielo, Tsuyu solo quería explotar y mostrarlos como lo que eran. Su rostro se contrajo decepcionado.

— Eres una tonta, Asui.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo observó, mas Bakugou jamás desvió su mirada de los fuegos artificiales. —

— Si no puedes contra lo que hay en tu interior, entonces deberías lanzarlo hacia arriba y esperar que explote lejos de ti.


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Despertó un par de horas antes de su primera clase para preparar con tranquilidad el brebaje que Recovery girl le había sugerido desde la segunda semana de tratamiento. Su evolución estaba siendo exitosa gracias a la atención de la heroína que cuidaba de su enfermo corazón con habilidad. Tsuyu se dedicaba a mezclar la medicación desde muy temprano en la mañana para mantener su estado en las sombras, deseaba que ninguno de sus compañeros supiese sobre su condición por mera casualidad al pasar a su lado, necesitaba, por su propio bienestar emocional mantenerlo al margen de cualquier conversación que pudiese generarse, no porque no confiaba en ellos, sino que le era mucho más cómodo encargarse de aquel problema por su propia cuenta, dado que a los ojos del mundo era una compleja enfermedad cuyo tratamiento solo dejaba dolor y sufrimiento en la persona afectada, además de un constante temor hacia el amor en el futuro, por lo que solían cerrarse inevitablemente para evitar un nuevo tormento. Por esa razón y porque conocía la preocupación de sus amigos deseaba mantenerlo en secreto, tal como había nacido, sin que ella misma se percatara hasta que los primeros brotes hicieron efecto en su sistema. Incluso si solo una persona lo supiese por un acto desafortunado, confiaba lo suficiente en su cautela de que no se lo diría a nadie si así lo deseaba ella sin necesidad de pedírselo abiertamente, fuera de toda conducta negativa que Bakugou tenía, era una buena persona, al menos de lo que había demostrado con ella en el último tiempo, preguntándole en ciertas ocasiones sobre el avance de su condición sin necesidad de recurrir a la indiscreción. Tal vez debería agradecer su confidencia de alguna forma con una invitación o un presente.

Subió a su cuarto cuando limpió los utensilios de la cocina que había utilizado, aún era algo temprano para que alguien estuviese despierto en el edificio, ni siquiera Midoriya y Todoroki habían iniciado su entrenamiento matutino y algo del ambiente desolado entre los pasillos del edificio se sentía nostálgico, una soledad necesaria en algunos momentos, pensó. Los primeros rayos de luz del sol que apenas aparecían desde el este para iluminar el cielo nocturno, le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para soportar ese doloroso estado. Dejó la taza en el velador una vez entró a su habitación para que se enfriase lo suficiente y pudiese tomarlo sin quemarse parte de su lengua, aún si poseía una fuerza descomunal en la misma, no era muy buena para soportar altas temperaturas. Vio el líquido que llenaba la tasa hasta el tope. ¿Cómo podría describir el sabor de la sabia de roble que había preparado? Definitivamente la palabra delicioso no era parte de ella, pero Recovery le había dicho que nada de lo que matase el amor era realmente bueno, necesitaba ser amargo, asqueroso y doloroso al tragar. Exactamente como un amor no correspondido era lo que le hacía sentir con el medicamento. Una referencia a un corazón roto luego de ser rechazado, y como Tsuyu no se sentía capaz de vivirlo en carne propia, necesitaba recrearlo con fármacos indoloros. Si tan solo la enfermera tuviese la leve sospecha que se trataba de su profesor, definitivamente la hubiese sermoneado más tiempo del que utilizó cuando le entregó su medicación. Se recostó en su cama por un momento, somnolienta pero incapaz de volver a dormir, viendo el techo blanco de su habitación como lo más interesante del mundo, muchas veces pensaba tomar una fotografía a sus compañeros para colocarla de lleno como una gigantografía en ese lugar olvidado, pero pensar que al despertar lo primero que vería sería el rostro de sus amigos no le hacía mucha gracia. Pensar que posiblemente pedirían que Aizawa fuese parte de la misma solo hizo que su pecho doliese con ese sentimiento del cual ya se estaba acostumbrando lentamente.

Cada día su condición se sentía mucho más lacerante mientras más tiempo pasaba bebiendo del medicamento, que solo era un mero placebo. Muchas veces durante el día, en plena clase mientras su profesor sermoneaba a alguno de sus compañeros o se burlaba de ellos como parte de la rutina diaria en Yuuei, la necesidad intrínseca de gritar en ese mismo momento sobre sus reales sentimientos hacia él y acabar con todo dolor corporal se hacía más difícil de resistir. Arrugó la tela de su pecho en un intento de rechazar ese deseo prohibido, no podía hacer algo así, ni a su profesor ni a ella misma, mas las lágrimas que salieron ante el pensamiento de que lo que sentía era un profundo error no pudieron ser retenidas, las dejó caer a través de sus mejillas sin limpiarlas por el momento, era su oportunidad de por lo menos liberar un poco de su frustración a través de un leve sollozo. ¿Qué otro lugar tendría si no era en la intimidad de su habitación? Tsuyu deseaba liberar todo lo que guardaba en su cansado corazón que gritaba enfurecido que la existencia de su amor no era una equivocación. Mas eso solo le traería un sufrimiento mayor del que no sabía si podría sobrevivir a él, su condición estaba en un punto crítico porque lo dejó estar por demasiado tiempo enterrado. Confiada en que solo era un mero capricho de adolescencia.

Nunca había estado tan equivocada en toda su vida.

Ella amaba a Aizawa con todas sus palabras, amaba al hombre que era su profesor y admiraba su carrera de héroe de bajo perfil. Cada acción que ejercía o palabra que narraba, Tsuyu las guardaba como lo más sagrado en sus memorias. Le emocionaba en demasía cuando se acercaba a ella animando sus habilidades como heroína en formación, recordaba cada palabra de lo que conversaba cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado más de un par de segundos, nacía en su interior un fuego que consumía cada célula de cuerpo al pensar en besar sus labios y tocar más allá de su carente piel expuesta. Le entristecía el recuerdo de su cicatriz en su rostro como la existencia de que gracias a él, ella seguía con vida.

Quizás fue en ese momento del cual comenzó a nacer un sentimiento diferente sobre él.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron ante la mención de aquel recuerdo, su corazón golpeo fuerte en un intento de expresar que su existencia aún se resistía a sucumbir ante la muerte inevitable. Pero fuera de todo pensamiento o deseo que Tsuyu pudiese tener emocionalmente, ella sabía mejor que nadie que todo lo eso debía morir lo más rápido posible. No había posibilidad de que ella pudiese ser correspondida de la misma forma que lo necesitaba, porque Aizawa era un hombre responsable que jamás observaría a una estudiante con tales intenciones e incluso si existía la mínima posibilidad de que ocurriese, él se alejaría de su lado renunciando a su cargo. Lo intuía y podía dar fe a que eso ocurriría.

Se sentó en su cama limpiándose los parpados, si bien a veces necesitaba llorar para liberarse de su dolor no le gustaba sucumbir ante sus emociones como una niña pequeña demasiado tiempo, tomó la tasa entre sus manos congeladas por la alteración de su presión, seguramente porque en ese momento el clima no se encontraba en su mejor momento, el líquido se encontraba tibio cuando pasó por su garganta y el asco a sentir su sabor fue inevitable, pero fue suficientemente rápido para que ella pudiese beberlo sin problemas. Luego de unos minutos, la sensación de estallido comenzó a calar entre su pecho y su sistema, como si pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos se dedicaran a desparecer cada rastro de la flor que crecía en su interior y moría inadvertidamente. Recordó las palabras que salieron de la boca de Bakugou cuando observaban los fuegos artificiales hace una semana atrás, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Tal vez tenía razón sobre lanzar aquellos sentimientos lejos de su alcance para que no le explotasen de lleno en su rostro. Si tan solo fuese tan sencillo hacerlo…

Si tan solo pudiese amar a alguien más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡En serio! ¡Si pudieses sudar nitroglicerina en todo tu cuerpo estoy seguro que pasarías la mayor parte del tiempo desnudo por tu mal carácter!

— ¡Todo un fetichista! — Agregó Sero. —

— ¡Dejen de joder!

Gritó encolerizado cuando el chiste dejó de parecerle gracioso, Kirishima hacía lo posible por mantenerlo fuera del alcance de los chicos que tentaban demasiado su suerte el día de hoy intentando no reír ante esa posible realidad que fuese verdad y su amigo realmente era un fetichista, y es que Bakugou estaba bastante más irritable que otros días, dado que Todoroki había comentado durante la mañana que Bakugou solo necesitaba una novia para terminar con su mal carácter. Muchos, incluyendo su amigo más antiguo y Midnight cuando lo escuchó de paso estuvieron de acuerdo ante esa posibilidad. Una leve tos se hizo escuchar de su parte cuando decidió dejar el golpe para otro momento, llamando la atención de los tres, preocupados.

— Hombre, ¿sigues durmiendo desabrigado? — Cuestionó Sero uniendo la cinta de su particularidad como defensa cuando Bakugou se detuvo. —

— No es problema tuyo.

— Pero si será de Recovery si sigues tosiendo de esa manera. —Enfatizó Kirishima, tocando su frente de paso para percatarse si existía algún rastro de fiebre. Bakugou sin más le quitó la mano con molestia. — Tienes un poco de temperatura, deberías ir a verla después de clases.

— ¿Desde cuando eres mi madre? — Inquirió molesto, realmente no se sentía muy bien y no deseaba una ridícula preocupación de parte de ellos. —

— Oh, no. Yo no tengo esa maldición. — Los demás siguieron riendo. — Has lo que quieras, pero estando enfermo tu particularidad no se encontrará muy estable, te mandarán con Recovery de todas maneras.

— ¡No, no Kirishima! — Saltó Kaminari emocionado. — ¡Así podremos ver si la teoría funciona!

— ¡Un Bakugou rostizado!

— ¡Dejen de joder los dos!

Mientras el tiempo pasaba durante el día, su situación iba empeorando hasta que le dificultaba controlar el calor entre sus manos, generando leves explosiones debido al calor inevitable que solo fueron perceptibles para las personas a su alrededor. Incluso Izuku, siendo que no le gustaba tratar con él durante el día, le había preguntado si se sentía bien o necesitaba ir a la enfermería, lo que lo molestó cada vez más. Sus compañeros tenían una incesante necesidad natural de preocuparse en asuntos que no les relacionaba, por lo los había alejado a todos con un estallido, al menos la chica rana no le había dirigido la palabra para preguntarle lo obvio de su condición, manteniéndose en su asiento inalterada, aunque parte de él se sintió extrañamente ofendida por su conducta, siendo que Bakugou si lo había hecho en una que otra ocasión aún si la situación no media la delicadeza del asunto. _No te va a matar de todas formas._ Pensó para sí mismo, para luego evitarlo completamente, no le haría bien mantenerla en su cabeza por demasiado tiempo. Desde hace varias semanas atrás, Asui le había estado generando emociones contrarias demasiado intensas para comprenderlas correctamente, suponía que era parte de la convivencia el que su relación fuese cambiando y él siendo como era jamás se había relacionado con una chica más de lo permitido, en parte, le agobiaban por ser demasiado complicadas. Pero ella era simple dentro de su propia existencia, si algo le molestaba lo decía incluso si no fuese benevolente o amable, actuaba con estrategia y era una muy amable amiga con quienes quería, especialmente con Kirishima o Kaminari. Por lo que parte de él encontraba sensato que también deseaba ese trato hacia sí mismo, mal que mal él también se relacionaba con esos dos imbéciles la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero para ella parecía no interesarle, como si fuese sencillo evitarlo.

El simple pensamiento solo hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia. _¿Cómo era posible que él fuese ignorado sin más? ¿¡Por ella!?_ Era la primera vez que sus emociones bordeaban lo insano consigo mismo. No podía sacársela de la cabeza desde esa relevación, se le hacía inevitable observarla más tiempo del adecuado y cuando escuchaba aquella frase tan suya… Lo agobiaba, todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente lo estaba torturando.

Cuando conoció su estado hace unas atrás esa emoción comenzó a mezclarse con una profunda tristeza, por ella. Por él mismo, aunque no sabía de donde podría evocarse, y tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

Ir a ver a la enfermera para prevenir un estado peor no le sonaba tan mal cuando escuchó la alarma que daba finalizada la jornada de ese día, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus manos ya se sentían dolorosas al moverlas, no consiguió atender la clase de Present por lo que tendría que pedirle los apuntes a alguien si es que era posible. Se encaminó rápidamente antes de ser interceptado por los idiotas de sus amigos. Estaba seguro que seguirían molestándolo si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar y no se sentía muy bien para controlar las explosiones de sus manos. El camino era un verdadero infierno.

— Estarás bien. — Dijo Recovery cuando midió su temperatura y le preguntó un par de cosas. — Con esta pastilla cada ocho horas no empeorarás, abrígate bien. ¿Sí?

— Gracias…

Mencionó en un susurro casi imperceptible, la heroína sin embargo no se sintió en absoluto, conocía su carácter y sabía lo difícil que era para él tener que ser atendido por alguien más. Antes de que se fuese le dio un dulce de limón, Bakugou parecía mucho mejor luego de la primera medicación, aún si podría ser psicosomático le ayudaba a caminar correctamente.

Cuando salió de la academia para dirigirse a los dormitorios y descansar apropiadamente como le sugirió recovery, pudo ver a su compañera correr hacia la arbolada que se encontraba un par de metros de su lugar, lejos de los dormitorios. Curioso y con algo de preocupación en su pecho, se dirigió hacia ella con pausa, no quería sobre exigirse si ya se encontraba enfermo. Cuando la encontró, algo dentro de él se removió dolorosamente, Asui lloraba desconsolada en un mar de pétalos de sangre, casi destrozada mientras hacia lo posible por limpiar sus lágrimas en una necesidad de detenerse, se veía frustraba y algo dentro de él, pensó que tal vez estaba demasiado rota para recomponerse nuevamente.

No era de menos, la enfermedad de Hanahaki era la última escala de un amor destrozado por no ser correspondido.

Se movió por inercia a su lado, sin pensar, mucho menos saber qué hacer ante esa situación, él jamás había sido bueno ante esas situaciones, pero no podía dejarla ahí sabiendo que probablemente estaba sufriendo lo suficiente para no detener las lágrimas que caían desconsoladamente. Estaba molesto por su actitud doliente, parte de él pensaba, desde hace mucho tiempo que Asui no deseaba soltar ese sentimiento hasta que la consumiese por completo, por lo que toda esa situación solo era una victimización absurda de su parte y él no quería verla destruirse por una tontería de ese tipo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que ella se percatara de su existencia, vio lo asustada que estaba cuando se alejó levemente de su cuerpo, pero la acercó hacia él al tirarla de su brazo. No razonó en sus acciones, con un movimiento volátil y un deseo oculto del cual ni siquiera él sabía que existía, la besó de lleno en sus labios obligándola a detener sus lágrimas por completo.

Al menos los pétalos ya no salían de sus labios.

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este acto._


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Podía escuchar los lápices escribir con velocidad alrededor de su mesa por todos sus compañeros. Las líneas, los borrones ante los errores por la prisa y los movimientos de las hojas para seguir con la acción era lo único que llenaba el salón mientras su profesora recitaba fechas y acontecimientos importantes. Incluyendo aquellos que no eran muy cercanos con el estudio constante lo hacían ese día. ¿La razón? Las clases de Midnight a pesar de ser comprensibles a simple vista y dar ejemplos fáciles de entender, poseían un extenso contenido que entraría en la siguiente evaluación. Todos sabían que necesitaban anotar la mayor cantidad de apuntes para conseguir una nota adecuada, más siendo clases de Historia del heroísmo. Ella lo sabía, pero su mano se había mantenido al aire durante toda la clase sin conseguir escribir siquiera la mísera fecha del día de hoy. Aunque quisiera, no podría escribir nada en absoluto, Tsuyu no sabía ni siquiera que día de la semana era aquella tarde.

 _Todo por culpa de Bakugou Katsuki._

Cuando escuchó la melodía que daba por finalizada las clases de ese día, el trance del cual se encontraba la liberó y se mantuvo estática por un momento mirando las hojas de su cuaderno, todo en blanco. Su corazón se contrajo preocupada, no era nada bueno que no estuviese poniendo atención a las clases de la academia siendo que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era volverse una heroína profesional, no podía permitir que ese tipo de cosas nublasen su juicio ni sus estudios. Entonces... ¿Por qué había seguido así durante toda la semana?

— ¿Tsuyu, estás bien? — Inquirió Shoji cuando pasó por su lado y la vio algo consternada. La chica lo miró por unos segundos, asintiendo levemente luego de entender la pregunta. —

— Si... Creo que sigo algo enferma. — Respondió guardando sus pertenencias, mas su compañero no parecía muy convencido de su respuesta. — Gracias por preocuparte, gero.

Salió con prisa, casi huyendo de su compañero que no esperó una despedida cortante de ella, ignoró a todos, a sus amigas en los pasillos, a sus profesores durante el paso, incluso las llamadas de Kirishima y Mina cuando no hizo caso, solo deseaba descansar en su cama después de aquel día.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró con seguro y se lanzó de lleno a las suaves sabanas que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, porque prácticamente no había ordenado su cama por días. Su espacio se encontraba desastroso, algo no tan común en ella quien siempre hacia lo posible por mantener su habitación ordenada y lustrosa. ¿Pero que podía hacer en esa circunstancia? La mente de Tsuyu era un caos casi tan grande como el que se le estaba acumulando en las esquinas de su espacio, y es que desde que Bakugou la besó sin ninguna palabra de por medio hace unos días atrás, los pétalos que vomitaba dejaron de ser rojos casi tan rápido cuando el sol apareció a la mañana siguiente. Debía alegrarle, o por lo menos aliviarla después de todo el proceso que estaba viviendo sola, siendo que la medicina que Recovery le entregaba era tan agotadora como una quimioterapia de menor medida. Pero más allá de calmar su corazón, solo lo confundía más y más.

¿Por qué?

Los pétalos escarlata, o dicho de forma sencilla, llenos de sangre pulmonar. Eran el síntoma fulminante de un corazón destrozado por un amor no correspondido, implicaba que la semilla en su corazón había germinado negativamente y solo deseaba acabar con el dolor llevándola a la muerte lenta, desgarrando sus órganos vitales y pasando hacia sus pulmones. Detener el sangrado de los pétalos era casi imposible cuando se llegaba a aquella etapa, solo indicaba que su máximo dolor había desaparecido, el rechazo de su profesor. Si bien la medicina de la heroína pudo ayudar a que Tsuyu consiguiese llegar a una remisión de su estado, fue justo el día en que Bakugou la besó cuando su dolor desapareció. No era tonta, ese gesto había significado algo para ella que aún no conseguía ver en su totalidad, pero que sin duda era suficientemente importante para permitir que el hecho de que Aizawa la rechazase, no doliese hasta matarla, como una especie de amortiguador que velaba en que cayese lo más cómoda posible aun sabiendo que sangraba por dentro. Por lo que la asustaba tremendamente sobre cuál sería la verdadera razón de su cambio de percepción. Hablar sobre lo que significó ese beso de una vez por todas siempre estaba entre sus opciones, y evitar todo ese bochorno que Bakugou le había ocasionado, pero jamás encontraba la oportunidad adecuada siendo que además, esa tarde él se había ido tan rápido como llegó, sin ninguna explicación posterior.

Entre todas las personas, tenía que ser Bakugou quien la confundiese. Pero aun si evitaba pensar en ello con todas sus fuerzas, su cabeza no podía sacárselo de encima, como una maldición o un imán que necesitaba devolver recuerdos que para Tsuyu eran imposibles de evitar. Su mirada lo seguía hacia donde estuviese presente de manera inevitable cuando lo veía en clases, y su rostro hervía cuando la observaba y el recuerdo de esa tarde aparecía tan rápido cuando ese color rojo se posaba sobre sus ojos. Tsuyu estaba perdida, había algo en ese chico que le atraía de sobremanera con el peor de los sentimientos, necesidad.

Tsuyu necesitaba ese recuerdo como un bálsamo emocional sobre su enfermedad, razón por la cual también lo repetía en su mente, rememorando lo que sintió sobre sus labios aun si no quisiese aceptarlo, la aliviaba de alguna forma, y la asustaba en muchas más de lo que podría significar para su ya destrozado corazón. Era por todo eso, que tampoco conseguía concentrarse en clases ni mantener una conversación con sus compañeros. Era un caos total, y le frustraba demasiado. Solo quería que todo acabase pronto.

De repente, cuando ya habían pasado varias horas desde finalizada las clases, su estómago rugió exigiendo algo de comer. Por lo que decidió salir a cenar, tampoco podía estar encerrada en su habitación por mucho que le tentase aquella idea. Al bajar se topó con que todos su compañeros habían decidido comer juntos, Kirishima la acercó excitado.

— ¡Hemos preparado soba para celebrar el cumpleaños de Todoroki!

— Pero eso fue hace casi un mes... — Cuestionó siendo llevada por su compañero a uno de los asientos, teniendo a la causa de la reunión en frente de ella. — ¿O no?

— Como no pudimos celebrarlo ese día han querido hacer esto, ya que ninguno tenía algo que hacer. — No sabía leer bien a Todoroki siendo que poco conversaba con él, pero a su percepción, parecía feliz. — Supongo que está bien.

— Es un lindo gesto, feliz cumpleaños tardío, Todoroki-chan.

El chico rio por sus palabras, agradeciéndole con un gesto de su cabeza, no tenía mucho más que hacer que tomarse las acciones de sus amigos con algo de humor, viendo incluso que lo disfrutaban tanto como él. Cuando Tsuyu levantó la vista hacia la cocina, pudo ver unos ojos rojos, expectantes, inquisidores ante sus movimientos y sus palabras. Se removió nerviosa sobre su asiento cuando los minutos pasaban y él aun no desviaba su mirada sobre ella, jamás se había sentido tan notoriamente observaba por alguien, y tenía que venir de la persona que no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni por un minuto, con algo de cólera, pensó en acabar con todo eso ese mismo día. Disculpándose con Kaminari quien se había unido a su conversación con Todoroki luego de unos minutos, se dirigió al baño mirándolo de soslayo, si tenía suerte entendería lo que deseaba y podría seguirla para preguntarle de una vez por todas cual había sido la razón de su ataque de aquel día.

Era un movimiento peligroso, pero lo necesitaba. ¿A él? No, necesitaba sacarse eso del sistema, solo eso. Porque definitivamente nada de eso le había agradado. Pero... ¿Realmente le había desagradado?

Detuvo su camino por los oscuros pasillos cuando ese pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza. Le desagradó, ¿cierto?

— Sabía que eras descarada, pero no esperé algo así viniendo de ti. — Definitivamente le había desagradado, tanto como su tono de voz arrogante detrás de ella. Lo escuchó avanzar hacia su dirección con pausa. — No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Se volteo para observarlo de frente, algo confundida levantó la mirada por la notoria diferencia de estatura, si bien la oscuridad era una molestia, podía ver parte de sus rasgos con claridad. Su semblante era serio y no había nada de soberbia en ellos. —

— Me vas a preguntar sobre por qué te besé. Realmente no lo sé. — Tsuyu no sabía que decir ante esa respuesta, tal vez, demasiado honesta para su propia cordura, quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Mas Bakugou pareció molestarle. — ¿No vas a decir nada?

— ¿Qué debería decir? Acabas de responder que no lo sabes, gero.

— ¿No vas a gritarme o golpearme? ¡¿Estás satisfecha con una respuesta tan mediocre?!

— Si, supongo...

— ... ¿Segura?

— ... Sí. — Respondió con simpleza, siendo lo único que encontraba pertinente decir en ese momento. Pero pareció romper la cordura de su compañero. Tirando de sus cabellos con sus manos, exclamó furioso—

— ¡No puedes esperar ser besada por un imbécil y luego quedarte tranquila con algo así! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienes un poco de respeto personal, maldita rana!?

— ¿¡Por qué mezclas mi respeto con algo así!? Eso no tiene nada que ver. — Respondió ofendida. —

— ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver! ¿¡O es que esperas que cualquier llegue, te bese y se vaya sin nada más!?

— ¡Eso es solo contigo porque realmente no sé qué pensar! Si dices que está bien, debería creerte, gero. ¡Porque todo este tiempo me has demostrado que no eres una mala persona para hacerme daño con algo así, pero sí bastante estúpido para no entender que tampoco sé que pasó conmigo!

— ¿¡A sí!? — Ante la cólera de Bakugou, la arrinconó sobre la pared y se acercó hacia ella, molesto, agobiado por esos sentimientos que bullían en su interior ante sus palabras y acciones que no podía detener. La mirada de Tsuyu ardía tanto como sus verdaderas intenciones. — ¿Si te beso en este momento entonces no harás nada? — Susurró por lo bajo, acercándose a su rostro en un vano intento de contenerse apropiadamente. —

— Te golpearé, gero. — Afirmó decidida, lo que solo consiguió sacar una sonrisa socarrona en el chico. —

— Hazlo.

Tsuyu y Bakugou sabían que eso no sucedería, porque la mirada de ambos solo indicaban una sola petición, hazlo. Cuando Bakugou redujo la precaria distancia de ambos, fue un beso exactamente igual que el primero en el bosque, totalmente superficial y carente de calor, de fuego alguno que tanto se hablaba. Pero sus sentidos se sintieron activar cuando el tacto ajeno llegó hacia sus labios, era algo nuevo para ambos y de alguna manera, sabían que podía ser mejor. Con algo de ansiedad y deseo de por medio, Bakugou profundizó aún más la experiencia entrando su lengua hacia la cavidad de la chica, quien solo inhaló sorprendida.

No sabía lo que sucedía, en que tiempo ni en qué medida, si estaba bien seguir o tenía que golpear a su compañero y detenerlo como lo haría cualquier amiga suya. Pero cuando sintió la humedad del otro entrar a su boca junto con el acercamiento de su propio cuerpo, algo en su pecho se sintió aplacado. El dolor de semanas atrás desapareció paulatinamente como si estuviese liberando su peso en su corazón, la presión ya no apretaba sus costillas como si en cualquier momento se las rompería, la aflicción en su garganta se dilató hasta desaparecer, para dar comienzo a nuevas sensaciones que jamás pensaba que existirían en su propio cuerpo, calor, mucho calor en su estómago era lo primordial, tan intenso, que le hacía pensar que no estaba realmente bien lo que sucedía. La lengua de Bakugou se sentía húmeda, pegajosa y algo incomoda al tocar la suya. Pero a pesar de todo, algo mucho más grande que todo eso comenzaba a llenarse en su interior. Junto con una paz que hace mucho tiempo sintió plenamente.

Luego de unos segundos, más por la necesidad de Bakugou que algo más, se reincorporaron agitados, sus cuerpos estaban extrañamente, demasiado cerca de un espacio que permitirían hacia cualquiera. En cualquier momento alguien pasaría por ahí, siendo un sector importante en donde todos pasaban regularmente, con una decisión sin palabras, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor y Tsuyu marcó el número 5.

Ninguno de los dos tenían las intenciones de parar por tal banalidad de ser descubiertos, para eso existían los dormitorios. Ni Tsuyu ni Bakugou, detendrían lo que comenzaron esa noche.


	5. V

**V**

* * *

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Una orden, tengo que saltar con una pierna por quince segundos.

— ¡Vamos Yaoyorozu-san!

Animó Uraraka a la pobre chica que no deseaba hacer lo que la carta le exigía, pero era parte del juego acatar las reglas hasta que alguien consiguiese ganar por completo y todos habían estado de acuerdo con ello, por lo que con el mayor equilibro que pudo se colocó en un solo pie y comenzó a saltar a vista de todos, siendo animada por Mina y Kaminari, era algo incómodo para Yaoyorozu siendo su equilibro un poco decadente, pero lo consiguió exitosamente.

Habían decidido pasar la tarde juntos como un grupo de compañeros de preparatoria normales, o dentro de lo que podrían llamarse de tal forma considerando su vida escolar, para relajarse posterior a las practicas extendidas de sus profesores debido a que las nuevas pasantías llegarían más pronto de lo pensado. Había sido un entrenamiento exhaustivo durante toda la semana que los dejó agotados a cada uno de ellos, por lo que pensaron que un momento de ocio sería fresco para su descanso, además que no se verían por un buen tiempo desde la siguiente semana. Incluso algunos que solo deseaban irse a descansar a sus habitaciones fueron convencidos con algo que persuasión de por medio. Cuando el turno pasó a manos de Kouda y tuvo que desafiar a alguien a una lucha por cinco segundos, Satou llegó con un pie de limón para todos luego de ir a buscarlo a su habitación.

— ¡Gracias Satou, tus pasteles siempre son los mejores!, no es así, ¿Tsuyu-chan? — Uraraka se dirigió a la chica quien se encontraba a su lado, pero ella pareció no oírla. Estaba pendiente de un punto muerto por un buen tiempo. Por lo que movió su mano en su rostro para llamar su atención. — ¿Tsuyu-chan?

— Gero. — Respondió luego de unos segundos, despertando de un aparente trance la observó confundida. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Sabes… Has estado un poco extraña desde hace mucho. — Cuestionó preocupada, desviando levemente la mirada hacia donde la había dirigido ella, una persona en particular parecía atento a su dirección, pero no estaba realmente segura sobre ello debido a su naturaleza intermitente. La chica sin embargo no parecía afectada por sus palabras. — ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

— No realmente, solo he estado un poco enferma por el frio de invierno, no tienes que preocuparte, es normal, Ochaco-chan. — La mirada en sus ojos no la convencían en absoluto, si bien sabía que su fisionomía era diferente a la de ella. Sabía que había algo más allá que un simple problema invernal. — ¿No me crees? — Ladeo su rostro, atenta a su respuesta, la chica era astuta, sabía que no estaría convencida con algo tan pobre como eso. —

— Yo…

— ¡Tsuyu-chan, es tu turno! — Kaminari saltó hacia la chica deteniendo a Uraraka de paso. Le acercó la bolsa de decisiones con una sonrisa curiosa, esperando un reto interesante mientras ella sacaba la carta elegida. — ¿Qué ha salido?

— Quien tienes a tu derecha puede preguntar lo que quiera, con una respuesta absoluta. — Uraraka pensó rápido, su suerte le había dado una carta de triunfo ante la conversación interrumpida. — Al final dice, _''favor a quien pregunta, que sea vergonzoso''_ , gero.

— Ehhh, una respuesta absoluta, significa que Tsuyu-chan no puede mentir. ¿Qué elegirás, Uraraka? — Cuestionó Kirishima interesado en lo que diría. —

— Podría ser cual ha sido tu mayor vergüenza de pequeña. — Continuo Sero. —

— Tu placer culpable, cómo escuchar a An Café…

— En esta época ya nadie escucha An café, Kaminari. — Varios rieron por la respuesta de Mina, menos Uraraka, quien observó decidida a Tsuyu. —

— ¿Estás enamorada?

La habitación quedó en silencio fuera de bromas o comentario cualquiera, algunos se esperarían esa pregunta por parte de Mineta o Hagakure, los más interesados en temas amorosos en el curso entero y a su vez quienes se divertían en molestar a los demás con ello. Pero de parte de Uraraka era algo extraño, por no decir menos debido a que la chica no parecía realmente fanática de ese tipo de cosas, muchos se observaron intrigados, otros atentos a la respuesta de Asui, quien no había subido su vista de la carta que aún tenía en sus manos, escéptica ante el ambiente que se había generado. Cuando levantó su vista para responder a su amiga, pasó por unos segundos hacia el chico que no había dejado de observarla atentamente durante todo momento, consciente de que afectaría lo que habían creado hace unas semana atrás. Lo que diría era claro, y más importante, él tenía que escucharlo perfectamente, tragó duro antes de hablar.

— No.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Es una broma?

— ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo sobre eso?

Cuestionó, alejándose levemente de su cuerpo para recobrar su espacio personal. Si bien ya se había acostumbrado que Bakugou la atacase cuando se le viniese en gana antes o después de las clases, no estaba de ánimos luego de haber sido presionada por su _amiga_ delante de todo el curso y soltar algo tan íntimo como un interés amoroso. Que estuviese enamorada en alguien no era asunto de nadie más que de ella, y ya le había acarreado problemas por sí solo que poco a poco menguaban hasta desaparecer de su sistema. Además, había acatado las reglas del juego al igual que todos los demás, había dicho la verdad que existía en su corazón. Con el bufido que ya le parecía familiar escuchar tan cerca de su rostro, sintió que fue tomada entre su cintura por esas cálidas y fuertes manos que ya reconocía con tan solo sentir unos segundos sobre su piel, acercándola a su cuerpo violentamente. Fue alzada hacia sus labios con saña, dándole la bienvenida con esa lengua ansiosa. Un suave _gero_ salió de su garganta ante la rapidez de su beso, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su agresividad, era Bakugou con quien se estaba relacionando, incluso sus caricias se sentían un con dejo de tinte violento. No parecía satisfecho con su respuesta aquella tarde, pero tampoco deseaba entenderlo en ese momento, solo concentrarse en el nuevo sabor de esa noche que los labios de Bakugou habían tomado, lo demás vendría después, además era él quien había ido a su habitación esa noche, le tocaba a ella llevar el ritmo del juego.

Él por su parte no estaba realmente contento con su respuesta, le había molestado de sobremanera cuando Asui afirmó con ese rotundo _no_ que para muchos fue una desilusión, con claras intenciones de molestarla si hubiese sido diferente. Para él, fue una provocación. Desde hace tres semanas exactas que habían comenzado un juego que consistía en escabullirse en cualquier lugar para saciar la necesidad de un encuentro casual, desde besos superficiales hacia caricias poco permitidas por la moral del establecimiento. Luego de que ambos cayesen en los más carnales instintos que evocaron en su habitación la primera vez que se besaron en los pasillos del edificio, no consiguieron detenerse, más que mal había sido la primera experiencia para él con una mujer, y supuso que para ella también con un hombre, siendo como se había comportado durante el momento, con nerviosismo y un marcado deseo de control incluso si no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, por alguna razón, había excitado mucho más a Bakugou que cualquier otra cosa, aun agradecía a su madre quien le había insistido en llevar condones por cualquier circunstancia que sucediese en un edificio con seis chicas cerca.

Lo que aconteció posterior a esa noche solo fue la consecuencia de su despertar sexual, los encuentros se concretaban en cualquier lugar que estuviese disponible, desde los baños deshabitados por los estudiantes, o en las salas vacías que encontraban al caminar, mas hacían lo posible de no llegar más allá que simples besos y fuertes abrazos, las habitaciones de ambos era el único lugar que habían decidido para llegar más allá que un juego de caricias, no arriesgarían su permanencia en la academia por muy excitados que estuviesen. Para Bakugou, simplemente era un mero capricho del que se aburriría en algún momento y había descubierto por curiosidad. Lo tenía claro, jamás le habían interesado los temas amorosos y Asui no sería la excepción aún si algo en él se sentía feliz con tenerla entre sus brazos esa noche. Pero algo en él se sentía herido al saber que para Asui había sido exactamente lo mismo, ningún sentimiento real al estar juntos, cosa que de alguna manera sabía que debía aliviarle, pero solo generó el efecto contrario. No era estúpido, entendía que ella aun guardaba rastros de un fuerte sentimiento por su profesor, aun si su flor se había marchitado hace ya varias semanas atrás, casi en el momento en el que comenzaron a tener encuentros personales. Solo por eso, algo en su interior tenía la esperanza que su corazón fuese merecedor de su presencia, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado, no sabía si era producto de la intimidad que los relacionaba o que algo en ella era diferente entre las otras chicas. Lo único que tenía certeza era que su corazón clamaba molesto ante una respuesta diferente, que estuviese tan obsesionada como lo estaba él, que su cuerpo lo recordase aun si no la tocaba. Su sistema solo deseaba revocar el sabor de sus labios lo antes posible para confirmar si ella aun deseaba seguir con eso a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaba, porque para Bakugou ya se había vuelto una especie de adicción.

Por Tsuyu Asui, hace un mes atrás se habría golpeado ante esa suposición, y a quien se lo dijese. Ahora era una maldita realidad en la que a veces no lo dejaba dormir correctamente.

— Bakugou-chan, me estás mordiendo la lengua…

— ¿Y? — Cuestionó cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, quitándole la camisa con habilidad cuando decidió romper el beso que los mantenía unidos. —

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? — Inquirió preocupada mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima con sus manos, esa noche Bakugou parecía más ansioso que otros días. — Detente un momento, gero.

— Maldición, no nos veremos por dos semanas. ¿Realmente necesito decirlo? — Bufó luego de quitarse la camisa y ser detenido con un poco de fuerza por el pie de la chica en su pecho, ella lo observaba inquisidora, hasta que luego de unos segundos de silencio, decidió hablar. —

— ¿Qué sucede? — Mas el chico solo se encogió en sí mismo, como si estuviese protegiéndose de lo que le diría. No quería comenzar una conversación que no deseaba tener. — Has actuado extraño desde hace varios días, gero.

— No es algo que necesite hablar contigo.

— Entonces puedes irte.

— ¡¿Y qué me vea la chica invisible?!

— Comparto el piso con Momo-chan, te lo he dicho varias veces, gero.

Pensó unos segundos que decir respecto a eso, realmente, no deseaba irse sin más luego de llegar hasta ahí, pasarían varias semanas separados y solo quería pasar una noche con ella antes de eso. Mas no se lo dejaría pasar fácilmente, Asui era hábil para percibir los cambios emocionales en las personas, y tal vez era muy notorio que él había comenzado a volverse un poco desquiciado.

— Supongo que fue lo de esta tarde.

— No lo entiendo. — Respondió la chica cuando él se quedó en silencio. — Creí que eras del tipo de persona que odiaría escuchar a una mujer decir que lo ama, gero.

— ¡Y lo hago! ¡Maldita sea que lo hago, solo no esperé que fueses tu quien lo diría!

— ¿Qué es lo diferente? ¿Acaso quieres que te amé?

— No… —

Detestó aún más que su respuesta sonase insegura. Él de verdad no deseaba enamorarse de ella ni que ella se enamorase de él, era demasiado molesto de entender incluso sin palabras de por medio. Jamás había pensado llegar hasta ese punto con Asui, más cuando sabía de ante mano que había sufrido por algo así hace poco tiempo, era esperable que estuviese reticente ante ese tipo de cariño. Entonces…. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto decirlo en voz alta? ¿Qué sucedía con él?

— Yo no me voy a enamorar de ti, rana. — Respondió decidido luego de unos segundos en silencio. —

— Entiendo, yo tampoco pretendo enamorarme de Bakugou-chan. — Contestó con ese rostro neutral que tanto le sacaba de quicio, por lo que sin importarle nada, se lanzó hacia ella sin medir sus acciones, volviendo a lo que habían detenido. — Bakugou-chan…

— No nos veremos en dos semanas, así que no me importará ser cuidadoso contigo esta noche, Asui.

— Gero~

Volvió a besarla con la misma demanda que profesaba hace unos minutos atrás, mas algo en lo profundo de su corazón había cambiado levemente. Como si un fuego interno se desvanecía para dar inicio al más gélido frio de invierno, su sistema se sentía enfermo, decaído. Por lo que se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de la chica para recompensar el calor que perdía en cada momento, sacándole un suspiro entrecortado cuando tocó una zona sensible con sus manos. Tal vez era un resfriado que circulaba en esa época, no era extraño que él fuese uno de los primeros en caer ante esas cosas.

Era solo eso, se repetía cuando el rostro de Asui había cambiado su expresión hacia uno ansioso cuando rozó con sus dedos su carne más dulce. Era solo un encuentro casual que terminaría cuando el día llegase, podía estar desesperado ante las sensaciones que ella evocaba en su cuerpo, pero realmente no la quería cerca cuando eso no sucedía.

 _Y definitivamente él no estaba enamorado._

* * *

 _Espero hayan disfrutado el nuevo acto~_


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

— Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Best Jeanist.

Era el último día de la pasantía de Bakugou con Edgeshot, el héroe profesional Nº5 a nivel nacional que había tomado esperando altas expectativas para su experiencia como estudiante, por lo que debido a la baja de delitos de alto nivel perpetuados en la ciudad en los últimos días, decidieron patrullar como parte de la despedida. Ninguno de los dos, ni Bakugou ni Kamihara, se extrañarían al día siguiente. Mas la sorpresa de toparse con su anterior profesor fue refrescante para el chico. Luego de lo sucedido hace varios meses atrás cuando el mundo perdió la luz que los guiaba en su vida ante el ataque absoluto de un villano peligroso, no había vuelto a saber de él más allá del aviso oficial de las autoridades en que se tomaría un descanso de su trabajo.

Lo observó en silencio mientras conversaba con su actual profesor sobre banalidades de diario vivir y sucesos de relevancia que habían ocurrido en la zona los últimos meses. Lucia bien, como alguien que se preocupaba de su apariencia pulcra y agradable, con un semblante más relajado del que recordaba. Seguramente el descanso le había hecho bien al héroe profesional, internamente eso le agradaba, aunque no se lo diría.

— Realmente no sé cómo lo hiciste con este mocoso, grita todo el día y las personas le temen cuando lo ven con ese rostro. — Ambos desviaron su mirada a Bakugou, quien no sabía que decir. —

— Pues yo no sabía que estar contigo sería tan aburrido.

— La vida de un héroe no es solo atrapar villanos.

— Lo sé. — Respondió secamente el comentario mordaz de Edgeshot. — Solo estoy diciendo que la ciudad ha estado asquerosamente tranquila, es agobiante.

— Pues en eso tiene razón. — Kamihara desvió la mirada hacia el héroe retirado, confundido al darle la razón al mocoso a su lado. — Cuando la ciudad se mantiene en constante calma por demasiado tiempo, te inquieta al pensar si no habrá algo realmente complejo de tratar, acercándose lentamente.

— Pues… Supongo que es verdad. — Agregó Kamihara, un tanto dubitativo al darle la razón a un chico como él. Hakamata dirigió su mirada plenamente en Bakugou. —

— Aun si tienes el mismo semblante soberbio, pareces más relajado que hace unos meses atrás. Has madurado, chico.

— ¿Eh? — No sabía a qué se refería con eso. Si bien era verdad que había cambiado bastante en el último tiempo, Hakamata lo observaba de una manera que sentía que quería decir más allá del plano conductual. — No sé por qué siento que estás hablando de otra cosa. — Agregó, haciendo sonreír al héroe retirado. —

— Es bastante simple, cuando ves que los corazones de los chicos cambian, se nota hasta en la fibra de sus ropas.

— Que quieres decir con eso…

— Será mejor que me retire, no quiero interrumpir su patrullaje.

— Nos vemos, Best Jeanist.

Se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de su mano mientras se alejaba, entrando a un café cercano. Bakugou volvió a seguir a Edgeshot caminando hacia los centros de comida, observando que todo estuviese en orden en las calles de la ciudad. Mas las palabras de Best Jeanist no podía quitárselas de la cabeza.

De repente, una fuerte tos apareció en su garganta, junto con un terrible dolor en el centro de su pecho que no le permitía respirar apropiadamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó Edgeshot cuando lo vio afirmarse de la pared, pero la mano del chico detuvo su camino hacia él, irguiéndose enseguida aun si parecía hacer un sobresfuerzo. —

— Si, solo es un maldito resfriado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Cómo es trabajar con Gang Orca?

— Supongo que igual que los demás héroes. — Respondió Tsuyu despreocupada cuando se sentó al lado de Izuku, interesado en su experiencia con el héroe profesional que había compartido durante las últimas semanas. — Es bastante amable cuando haces un buen trabajo, también puede ser algo brusco con sus compañeros, gero.

— Que genial~ Me gustaría hablar con él en algún momento, es un héroe bastante fuerte. — Respondió esperanzado, sacando una ligera sonrisa en la chica. — Me asustó bastante cuando realizamos el examen para la licencia.

— Pues se mete bastante en el personaje cuando se siente motivado.

— ¿Midoriya-kun con quien fue a pasar la pasantía esta vez? — Cuestionó Hagakure quedando a su otro lado, tan rápido cuando llegó, Tsuyu sintió su brazo ser empujado por la derecha, levantándola del sillón. —

— Pues…

Cuando vio de quien se trataba, pudo ver el rostro de Ochaco serio pidiéndole que le siguiese sin hablar. Parecía molesta con ella, aunque no entendía el por qué, solo había llegado hace unas pocas horas para haberla molestado por algo que pudo hacer, pero la siguió sin más, tampoco le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias y seguramente se debían una conversación desde hace varias semanas.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ochaco en pocos minutos, Tsuyu entró esperando que ella dijese las primeras palabras, pero solo se dirigió al baño tan pronto como lanzó su chaqueta a la silla. Confundida, se sentó en su cama, aguardando lo que sucedería. Luego de unos minutos la chica salió con una triste y fétida flor muerta de hace varios días atrás, que en su época más gloriosa seguramente se trataba de un clavel blanco, lo sabía, conocía muy bien a esa maldita insensible. Era la flor que Tsuyu vomitó a la mañana siguiente después de pasar la última noche con Bakugou, y lanzó al canasto de basura antes de que alguien la descubriese por casualidad. Recordaba que no había botado nada antes de salir, por lo que Ochaco tuvo que entrar a su habitación sin su permiso, pero eso no le preocupaba en ese momento. Asustada, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su amiga, quien se encontraba con ojos tan inundados que pequeñas lagrimas caían apenas sin siquiera pestañear, protegiendo su fallecido amor en el centro de su pecho, como un objeto preciado que tenía que ser contenido.

 _La había descubierto totalmente._

— Yo sé que hablo demasiado muchas veces… Pero… Pero creo que soy alguien de confianza para mis amigos, Tsuyu-chan… ¿No lo crees? — Su tono de voz era totalmente neutral con su expresión. La chica solo asintió a su pregunta —

— Lo eres.

— ¿Siempre? ¿Jamás te he fallado?

— Siempre has sido confiable, gero.

— Ya, entonces… — Tragó duro, midiendo sus palabras. Mas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga, la ira carcomió en lo profundo de su conciencia ante la situación. — Entonces… ¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan enferma! — Gritó exacerbada, más impotente que molesta, más angustiada que furiosa. Tsuyu solo fue capaz de abrazarla rápidamente una vez sus rodillas la hicieron caer, junto con sus emociones. — Como se te ocurrió pasar por esto sola, Tsuyu-chan, pudiste haber muerto.

— Lo sé.

— ¡No lo sabes! — La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de liberar todo el dolor que calaba en su interior, pensando en el que pudo haber sufrido su amiga quizás por cuanto tiempo mientras callaba su condición. — Yo sabía que tenías algo raro… Te pregunté varias veces y jamás me dijiste nada.

— Tenía miedo, Ochaco-chan… — Respondió afligida, presionándola más contra ella, su corazón se sentía terriblemente al saber lo que había ocasionado por su silencio. Era una mala amiga. — Tenía mucho miedo de que podría hacerme esto, gero…

— Pude cuidarte para que no sufrieras tanto… Debió ser terrible matarlo por ti misma. — Susurró levemente mientras acariciaba su espalda con dulzura. Se sentía un poco más liberada al hablar por fin con Ochaco sobre eso. Mas la culpa en Tsuyu se hizo cada vez más presente, era una mala amiga, y en ese momento tenía que arreglarlo siendo totalmente honesta sobre lo que sucedía. —

— No lo hice sola.

— ¿Uh? — Ochaco se separó levemente para observarse directamente, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados, pero la confusión era palpable, hasta que una persona se le pasó por la cabeza. — Ahh entiendo, Recovery girl te estuvo ayudando.

— Si, ella me ayudó en todo momento… Pero, no murió por el medicamento. — Tragó duro, tratando de no llorar con lo que haría, miró la flor que había caído hacia el suelo cuando estrechó a su amiga sobre sus brazos. La prueba palpable de su verdadera situación. —

— ¿Tsuyu-chan?

— Mi corazón cambio, Ochaco-chan…

— Quieres decir…

— Yo… Hace bastante estuve interesada en Aizawa-sensei.

— ¿¡Sensei!? — Gritó impactada, mas se cerró la boca tan rápido cuando Tsuyu la observó ansiosa, tratando de que guardara silencio sobre lo que le había relevado. —

— ¡No grites!

— Sí, es solo… ¿Por qué? Entiendo que sea un héroe bastante increíble, pero su aspecto…

— A mí me pareció genial, gero.

Suspiró resignada, recordando inevitablemente como sus sentimientos de admiración desde los primeros días de la academia comenzaron a transformarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se acercaba más a su profesor. Fue inevitable, su juicio admiraba al hombre que los guiaba en el mejor camino para ser héroes correctos, y su corazón quería ser merecedor de sus emociones más intensas, un abrazo, una dulce caricia. Ella sabía que sus deseos no la llevarían a nada, Aizawa era un profesor responsable que jamás podría mirarla de aquella forma, si conociera sus sentimientos, seguramente él se hubiese retirado de la academia para no dañarla más de lo necesario.

Que los dioses se apiadasen si alguna vez él supiera en lo que se transformó todo ese dolor por un amor silenciado. Tsuyu había tenido suerte de tratarse con un médico de categoría como lo era Recovery Girl… Y que sus sentimientos cambiasen por alguien más. Estaba en deuda con Bakugou en más de un solo sentido, había sido su carta de salvación en el momento indicado aun si ella le había costado asumirlo durante los días de la pasantía.

— Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, gero.

— Tsuyu-chan… ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más, no? — Preguntó suavemente, ella la observó divertida mientras asentía en silencio. — Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

— No lo sé, recién me di cuenta de eso hace unos días atrás.

— ¡Tienes que decirle!

— ¿Gero? — Uraraka se levantó determinada, limpiándose el rostro con el reverso de su manga. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Quieres enfermar de nuevo? La mejor manera de iniciar una relación sana es ser honesto con la otra persona, ¿le has tomado la mano? ¿lo besaste? ¿se han mandado cartas? — Sus preguntas comenzaban a marearla, sacándola de quicio cuando su boca lanzaba más palabras de las que podía reconocer. — Dime quien es, Tsuyu-chan~

— Es Bakugou, nos acostamos.

Luego de sacarlo de su sistema cuando llegó al límite de su paciencia, su amiga se quedó observándola con el mismo rostro por varios segundos, sin moverse o aparentemente respirar. Tsuyu preocupada, pensó que solo necesitaba pensar unos momentos lo que le había dicho antes de reaccionar.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

Cuando pensó que ya no sucedería nada, Ochaco cayó desmayada hacia el suelo.

— Supongo que fue muy directo, gero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era la tercera vez en el día que se dirigía al excusado para sacar lo que tenía en su estómago, no recordaba haber comido algo en mal estado durante el día o el anterior, por lo que podría ser parte de un virus en el ambiente producto del mal clima y había afectado su sistema inmune. Se sentía terriblemente desde la mañana después de encontrarse con Best Jeanist, siendo obligado incluso a retirarse antes de tiempo por el héroe Edgeshot debido a su mala condición, aceptándolo a regañadientes. No había manera que pidiese ayuda Kirishima para volver a su cama y descansar cuando ni siquiera sabía si estaba en la habitación.

Las náuseas volvieron y con ello otra vez el efecto reflejo de liberar lo que estaba en su estómago, mas lo que cayó no fue nada más que un pétalo de una flor.

 _Blanco y puro_ , nadando sobre el agua del excusado.

Bakugou comenzó a sudar frio, su respiración se aceleró junto con el latido de su corazón que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento ante la verdadera razón de su mal estado. No estaba resfriado, no había comido nada que afectase su salud, había sido la estupidez más grande de su vida lo que en ese momento estaba tratando de asesinarlo.

Y lo peor de todo, a pesar de todo el miedo y la ira que contenía en ese momento por no haberse cuidado emocionalmente, solo el rostro de Tsuyu se hacía presente mientras más tiempo pasaba tratando de disuadir lo que sucedía. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por lo bajo que había caído. Necesitaba verla tanto en ese momento que su corazón dolía frustrado. ¿Era efecto de la enfermedad cuando germinaba tal vez?

No, estaba seguro que era parte de su propia estupidez. La había extrañado más de lo que podría aceptar durante las últimas dos semanas mientras sobrevivía los días con el héroe más irritante que había conocido. Se había vuelto un obsesivo de temer ante esa mujer y era de esperar que terminase tan enfermo de amor por ella. Estaba muriendo, y aun así deseaba ver su rostro con una desesperación dolorosa, porque extrañaba esas miradas que decían mucho más que un simple saludo al iniciar las clases, la dulce sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios cuando Kirishima o Mineta le comentaban alguna tontería. Pero más aún… Extrañaba sentir el perfume de su cabello en esos raros momentos cuando dormían juntos, tan relajante y dulce que en ese momento era lo único que necesitaba para recomponerse.

Golpeo la pared con furia, sintiendo la forma de su puño marcado en el mármol destrozado. Si tan solo existiese la posibilidad de que fuese a su búsqueda por esa noche para calmar el dolor en su corazón…

— ¿Bakugou-chan?

 _''Genial, ahora para empeorar todo estoy alucinando. ''_ Pensó irritado cuando escuchó su voz, pero los golpes que siguieron con esa afirmación en la puerta de su habitación le dieron a entender que no era parte de su imaginación, Asui lo estaba buscando esa noche.

— ¡Ahh! Tsuyu-chan. Bakugou se fue a dormir temprano, seguramente ya debería estar en el quinto sueño en este momento.

— ¿En serio?

— Kirishima imbécil… — Gimoteo con fuerza, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la pared para dirigirse hacia la puerta, le costaba caminar ante el fuerte mareo que afectaba su equilibrio. —

— Seguramente no estará muy contento si lo despiertas, mejor intenta conversar con él mañana por tu propio bien.

— No-

— Creo que tienes razón, gracias, Kirishima-chan.

— Maldita sea…

Cayó fuerte sobre el excusado cuando sus piernas no dieron más con apenas dos pasos, el mareo que tenía era insoportable, estaba exhausto a causa de su mal estado que en cada momento empeoraba mucho más y los pétalos se atoraban a través de sus dientes al pensar que Asui se había ido sin siquiera intentar confirmar si estaba durmiendo. Pero no le importó demasiado, sabía, de ante mano que ella no tenía fuertes sentimientos sobre él para seguir intentándolo.

 _''Ella no me ama_. '' Se lo había dicho por su culpa, y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de ello.

 _No lo buscaría._

 _No lo animaría._

Nada de eso sería posible por culpa de su estúpida lengua que actuaba antes que su cerebro.

— ¿Bakugou-chan? — Desvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos hacia la puerta del baño, la sorpresa que pudo haber tenido en su rostro seguramente no era de felicidad cuando vio a esa chica parada en la entrada. Asui se acercó con rapidez a su propio cuerpo tratando de levantarlo del suelo, asustada al verlo tan desvalido. — ¿Qué te sucedió?

— Yo… — Pero nuevamente el reflejo de su estómago le pidió eliminar lo que le estaba dañando cuando se incorporó levemente. Una dulce caricia en su espalda fue lo único que necesito para sentirse un poco más aliviado. — Maldita sea…

— ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? — Negó con la cabeza, ya no le quedaba energía ni siquiera para levantarse de donde estaba. — Deberías ir a ver a Recovery girl.

— No.

— No puedes ser testarudo ahora, tu… — Se detuvo al momento cuando vio un pequeño pétalo caer a los pies del chico que trataba de animar. Sin habla, se levantó para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba, cuando vio el excusado lleno de esos malditos pétalos blancos. Gimió de dolor, llevándose las manos a su boca que hasta a Bakugou le preocupó. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eres estúpida? Deberías saber por qué… — El rostro de Asui pareció confundido por unos momentos, pero Bakugou volvió a eliminar bilis debido a que ya no había pétalos que botar. — Soy un asco… Lárgate. — Susurró dolido, no quería que lo viese en ese estado, deplorable y nauseabundo. Pero solo recibió unas manos rodear su cintura, mientras su cuerpo se unía a su espalda como apoyo, le dolió demasiado pensar que lo hacía por mera lástima. — ¿Qué no me oyes, maldita? Vete de mi habitación.

— Te amo, Bakugou-chan.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, Tsuyu pensaba que era la noche de los silencios incómodos, por lo que rio un poco ante su mala broma. Afligida ante la condición de su amado no se preocupó de callar lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, mataría esa desgraciada en el momento que nació porque él no merecía pasar por eso. Apretó más su espalda para recalcar sus palabras, lo sentía temblar.

— Te amo, así que por favor…

Pero no pudo seguir, el cuerpo de Bakugou rápidamente parecía convulsionar ante un fuerte dolor en su estómago '' _Seguramente sería la flor,_ _tratando de ser arrancada por el sistema de su corazón_. '' Pensó Asui, ya conocía todo el proceso que viviría ahora él. Con un apoyo mayor, besó su nuca mientras las primeras arcadas venían en camino sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sería una noche agotadora para él y ella estaba dispuesta a mantenerse a su lado en todo momento.

Porque lo amaba no solo con su cuerpo, sus suspiros o caricias, era con el corazón reconstruido gracias a él.

Uno que además velaría por proteger junto con el suyo.

* * *

 _La siguiente es la ultima actualización :)_


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

 _Bakugou despertó aterrado._

Se reincorporó con rapidez de la cama evocando las sensaciones que tuvo la noche anterior como la pesadilla viviente más dolorosa de toda su vida, de la cual aún pensaba estar ahí. Su garganta, seca y adolorida, ardía terriblemente cuando su respiración irregular apareció tan rápido como su consciencia y su cuerpo se sentía tensado, como si hubiese hecho un sobresfuerzo demasiado grande durante mucho tiempo con todo su cuerpo, demostrando que todo lo sucedido, las sensaciones, el dolor y los mareos devastadores habían sido parte de su realidad. Pero, tan rápido como se recostó nuevamente en las sabanas húmedas de su propio sudor, se dio cuenta que la confesión de Asui también había sido parte del mismo. Cuando sus manos, grandes y suaves se encontraban buscando su cuerpo dentro de su somnolencia, abrazando su estómago al fin cuando lo encontró y acercó sus piernas sobre las suyas, protegiendo sus miedos con todo su pequeño cuerpo. Bakugou suspiró aliviado, habían dormido abrazados la noche anterior luego de vomitar el tallo de su flor, o más bien, él había dormido de lado evitando la fatiga mientras Asui le abrazaba por la espalda, reconfortándolo cada vez que el dolor y el reflejo de un nuevo mareo venía de vuelta durante la noche.

Se acercó a su lado con cuidado para ver su semblante durmiente más de cerca, colocando su frente por sobre la suya y sus manos en su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo, acariciando alrededor de su tela con una caricia amada. Era verdaderamente hermosa, sus largas pestañas revoloteaban ocasionalmente, posiblemente, debido al sueño que en ese momento se encontraba viviendo, su boca si bien antes no encontraba atractivo en ella cuando la conoció, en ese momento pensaba que era perfecta, dulce en su propia forma que le hacía perder la razón cuando la saboreaba con sus labios, y sus ojos… Solo los dioses sabían cuánto amaba esos ojos cuando le observaban solamente a él, cuando sonreía, cuando la besaba, cuando la embriagaba de placer. Ese color negro como la más oscura de las noches lo hacía caer en la locura total, obsesionándolo, haciéndolo perder la razón y el corazón. Acarició su rostro con una de sus manos, deleitándose con el suspiró que liberó junto a una preciosa sonrisa, y la acercó más a su cuerpo para impregnar su calor sobre su pecho, por alguna razón incluso si estaba sudando demasiado, sentía mucho frio.

Él la amaba demasiado, quizás era la primera persona de la cual había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes como para permitir que lo consumiese como ella desease desde hace mucho tiempo, y jamás fue incapaz de asumir correctamente en su momento. Y ella lo amaba a él, demostrándole con su cuidado constante incluso si eso podría generarle graves problemas al estar en su habitación. No había algo que pudiese hacerlo más feliz en ese momento, que tenerla a su lado para su propio placer y protección.

Por primera vez luego de muchos días, Bakugou descanso tranquilo, abrazando a la chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

 **…**

— Me estás aplastando…

Susurró pesadamente cuando sintió los brazos y las piernas de Bakugou enlazados a su cuerpo con posesión. Él sin embargo, la presionó con más fuerza, ganándose un quejido de su parte cuando intentó alejarse.

— No me importa…

— Bakugou-chan necesito ir al baño, gero.

Gruñó con fuerza antes de soltarla y verla levantarse de su cama con rapidez, sin mirar atrás. Se reincorporó para observar el techo cuando su fuente de calor se había perdido, el alba ya se asomaba a través de su ventana junto a los primeros rayos de luz, debería ir a ejercitar en menos de quince minutos, mas solo había un asunto importante en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos en ese punto, cuando ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro? Jamás habían decidido salir o involucrarse seriamente cuando comenzaron su relación sin nombre. Y la última vez que llevaron ese tema a conversación no había resultado muy bien para él.

Pero más importante aún… ¿Él estaba interesado en tener una pareja, considerando que en el último tiempo afectó significativamente su rendimiento en la academia el estar pensando en ella? Sus notas junto con las de Asui no habían sido muy buenas en comparación con su rendimiento normal. Él solo tenía una meta durante su estadía en Yuuei, ser el mejor héroe de todos, considerando la cantidad de rivales que tenía para lograr su cometido, Asui podría…

Quizás, ser una distracción.

— Estás haciendo eso otra vez, gero.

— ¿Eh? — Inquirió con fuerza cuando la vio llegar tocándose la sien divertida. Lo molestaba con frecuencia cuando fruncía el ceño por inercia. Asui por su parte, solo sonrió cansada mientras él hacia lo posible por cambiar su semblante. —

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó recostándose nuevamente en su cama, siendo abrazada por Bakugou con casi la misma fuerza con la que la tomó mientras dormía. —

— Me siento como la mierda…

— Supongo que es normal, estarás mejor durante la tarde. — Susurró, acariciando el contorno de su rostro, lo notaba un tanto intranquilo. — Estás pensando por lo que pueda suceder desde en ahora en adelante… — Bakugou le mostró una mueca de desagrado, había acertado. —

— Estoy preocupado de que seas una mala distracción para lo que deseo conseguir. — Asui lo observó por unos segundos, deteniendo su caricia. Mas la mano de Bakugou se posó sobre la suya en un intento de no retroceder todo lo que habían avanzado. Observándola con atención sobre el tema, su rostro no había cambiado para darle alguna pista de molestia o tristeza. —

— También lo pensé.

— ¿Y qué piensas? — Inquirió ansioso, Asui suspiró pesadamente. —

— Que lo complicará todo, gero.

— Ya, ¿entonces terminamos en el mismo lugar? — Comentó sentándose frustrado, Asui le siguió, acariciando el contorno de su espalda cuando quedó a su lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Expectante a lo que diría. — Esto es demasiado difícil.

— No lo es, Bakugou-chan...

Se miraron intrigados, apoyándose contra el otro en un intento de buscar alguna solución ideal, mas en ese momento no parecía existir nada que pudiese ayudarlos. Ambos sabían lo que significaba iniciar una relación y más en ese momento. Eran héroes en formación, eran estudiantes de Yuuei, y más importante aún, les quedaba un extenso camino por recorrer para cumplir sus sueños de su más tierna infancia, relacionarse de esa manera solo les ocasionaría un desvío demasiado grande que ninguno de los dos se podía permitir, no existían desvíos en sus objetivos. Y ambos sabían lo que decidirían incluso si eso implicaba un corazón destrozado, tenían decisiones más importantes que tomar.

Por esa razón, Bakugou no detuvo a Asui cuando se separó de su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia el suelo buscando su falda que se había quitado durante la noche por comodidad.

Porque era lo que tenían que hacer.

.

.

.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Bakugou-chan?

¿Por qué la había devuelto hacia su cama con brusquedad?

— Maldición…

¿Por qué no se podía quitársela del sistema hasta el punto de cometer una imprudencia al tenerla sobre su colchón?

— Suéltame, tengo que dirigirme a mi habitación.

— Una mierda… — Bufó, mientras inspiraba sobre su cuello la fragancia por la que había estado obsesionado durante semanas. Sintió a Asui temblar bajo su cuerpo, no le estaba forzando, pero ella se había quedado recostada por voluntad propia. — No cruces esa puerta…

— Solo me iré a cambiar, Bakugou-chan, gero.

La presionó más contra sí, cayendo en su peso sobre su delgado cuerpo, no le creía en absoluto. Ambos sabían, que al salir de la habitación todo lo que había iniciado desde su declaración terminaría. Asui comenzó a acariciar su cabello en un intento de calmar su ansiedad contenida, tampoco deseaba eso, mucho menos cuando su amado había pasado por un dolor tan fuerte en poco tiempo. Bakugou comenzó a subir su rostro en búsqueda de los labios de la chica, mirándola por un segundo. Cayó en la cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo desde que despertaron, jamás lo había llamado por su nombre de pila como lo hacía en sus encuentros más íntimos. Ella ya había decidido crear una muralla entre los dos, su corazón se contrajo, dolido.

Quería sacarse esa sensación de rechazo del sistema, por lo que la besó con devoción, siendo correspondido casi al instante por sus dulces labios para que al menos, se quedara en su cabeza que ella le seguía amando con la misma fuerza, confirmándose cuando sus manos pasaron sobre su espalda, en un intento de sostenerse de algún lugar cuando él ingresó su lengua hacia su boca con ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Bakugou sabía que lo disfrutaba más cuando era brusco.

— No le coloquemos nombre… — Susurró al separarse para pasar por sus mejillas, dándole cortos besos en el camino y una que otra mordida sobre su piel. Asui lo observó desilusionada ante la idea, y aun así, no se había separado de él. —

— Qué triste.

— Es mejor que nada.

'' _Pero yo no te quiero por partes''_ … Pensó ella, mas no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Habían terminado exactamente como empezaron y parte de ella se sentía frustrada. Cuando Bakugou se acercó a sus labios nuevamente, vio unos ojos tan llenos de amor posesivo que su estómago se contrajo de dicha. Ella confiaba en él, podrían intentarlo de alguna u otra manera, solo tenían que creer en el otro.

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Aun estas durmiendo? Se supone que ibas… A entrenar…

Kirishima quedó estático cuando vio a su querida amiga siendo abrazada por Bakugou, con una mirada de espanto y la mandíbula caída en su totalidad, parecían algo demasiado… Íntimos el uno del otro que no podía ser una casualidad, tampoco a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Asui cerró la puerta con la habilidad de su lengua antes de que alguien más los viera, obligando a Kirishima a entrar por la fuerza a la habitación. Bakugou por su parte se levantó con pausa para quedar en frente de su _amigo_ , receloso, furioso como un animal.

— Me estás jodiendo… ¡Te estás acostando con- ! — No fue capaz de terminar cuando un solo golpe llegó hacia su estómago con rapidez, quitándole el aire del cuerpo y tosiendo con dificultad. —

— Cuantas veces te he dicho que golpees la puta puerta…

— No creo que debas ser tan violento con Kirishima-chan. — Bakugou la miró de soslayo, pero ella no parecía muy feliz de ver a su amigo medio muerto sobre el suelo, por lo que bajó de la cama y trató de incorporarlo. — Además a mí se me olvidó cerrarla anoche. Fue culpa mía, gero. — Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta masculina ante su respuesta, ella lo ignoró. — ¿Kirishima-chan, estás bien?

— Si… Solo, fue la sorpresa… — Comentó despreocupado cuando consiguió respirar adecuadamente. La observó asustado luego de unos segundos. — ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están saliendo?

— No lo hacemos, lárgate.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan!

— Es verdad. — Respondió al ver su mirada de cachorro sermoneado, Kirishima se sorprendió levantándose preocupado. —

— ¿Tsuyu-chan estás siendo obligada a algo? Jamás pensé que Bakugou fuese capaz de algo así… ¡Es tan poco masculino!

— ¡Yo no la obligo a nada bastardo!

Antes de que volviese a golpear el estómago de su amigo y este comenzase a luchar contra él en respuesta, Asui le entregó un beso corto sobre su mejilla, deteniendo por completo los movimientos de su amado y haciendo gritar a su otro amigo.

— Kacchan tiene razón, no me está obligando a nada. Yo lo amo, Kirishima-chan.

— ¡Kacchan! — Kirishima chilló emocionado, haciendo reír nerviosamente a la chica. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así con alguien presente. Bakugou por su parte estaba un poco demasiado shockeado para reaccionar. — ¡Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien fuera de nosotros o Midoriya que lo llame por su apodo, debes quererlo mucho, Tsuyu-chan!

— Gero. — Ocultó levemente su rostro con sus manos, era demasiado para ella. —

— Por favor deja de gritar, imbécil... — Susurró Bakugou con una mueca molesta, y un rostro levemente enrojecido. Kirishima suspiró, sentándose en el respaldo de la cama. —

— Hombre… Yo pensaba que estabas obligando a Tsuyu-chan, me preocupé cuando los vi de esa manera. Pero ahora que entiendo que están saliendo es bastante agradable.

— No estamos saliendo. — Respondieron al unísono, pero Kirishima pareció más concentrado en atender su celular. Preocupado, se levantó con prisa de la cama. —

— ¿Vendrás a entrenar? Kaminari y Sero están esperando abajo.

— Iré en cinco minutos. — Respondió Bakugou sin ánimos luego de unos segundos. Antes de que Kirishima se dirigiese a la puerta, los tomó a ambos en un fraternal abrazo y una sonrisa destellante. —

— De verdad es agradable verlos a los dos juntos. —Y sin más, se fue corriendo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Bakugou suspiró sentándose en la cama, mientras Asui caminaba hacia la puerta, pensando. —

— No se lo dirá a nadie, no te preocupes por eso.

Ella sin embargo, no estaba preocupada por eso. Se acercó a él con un semblante neutral, colocándose entre sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, acariciando su cabello desordenado. Bakugou la abrazó desde su cintura, sonriendo en ver su ropa interior poco atractiva cubriendo su trasero. Ella usaba boxers femeninos debajo de la ropa, recordaba la primera vez en que los vio durante el sexo casual se sintió levemente traicionado por no disfrutar de una buena vista. Ahora los agradecía al haber entrado Kirishima de improvisto y no ver de paso el cuerpo de su chica por casualidad.

— Ochaco-chan también lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué le fuiste con el chisme a la cara redonda? — Inquirió extrañado. — Pensaba que no se lo dirías a nadie.

— Descubrió la flor que vomité hace unas semanas atrás y pues… Terminé confesando que estaba enamorada de ti, gero.

Sonrió con dulzura cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante su respuesta, dándole un corto beso en sus labios. Quería decírselo, deseaba tanto intentarlo con él, pero ya ambos necesitaban seguir con su rutina diaria, tenían clases en unas horas más. Por lo que se separó de sus brazos para tomar su falda y dirigirse hacia el baño.

— Vete a entrenar, Kacchan. Se te hará tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por algún casual del destino, luego de aquella conversación en su habitación ambos consiguieron concentrarse durante todas las clases de la semana. Tanto para Asui y Bakugou, sus dudas al ir desvaneciendo, la culpa, los problemas y el dolor, ya no había impedimento alguno para rendir adecuadamente. Era mucho más fácil atender las clases sin nada de por medio que los alterara, incluso durante los entrenamientos de heroísmo, ambos destacaban nuevamente como siempre había sido antes de sentirse enfermos. Era un verdadero logro para ambos y una motivación adicional, competir con el otro sobre sus capacidades. Bakugou había encontrado un nuevo rival de diferente perspectiva y Asui disfrutaba tener a alguien con quien luchar de tal manera. Era mucho más emocionante y parte de ella comenzaba a entender a su amado sobre su sed de victoria. Mas necesitaban tener cuidado sobre las demostraciones de aprecio e interés. Debido a que más de uno de sus compañeros les había preguntado desde cuando habían comenzado a hablar con más fluidez, siendo que en el pasado ninguno de los dos interactuaba más de lo necesario.

Era verdad, ellos se trataban como desconocidos, más en el último tiempo cuando solo se habían encontrado para encuentros rápidos durante las clases y no existía palabra de por medio.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy Midoriya-chan me comentó que estabas ocultando algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comentó la chica mientras cerraba sus cuadernos, había finalizado sus tareas de la semana. Bakugou por su parte, solo bufó en respuesta mientras tecleaba su celular, había terminado hace más de media hora y decidió esperar recostado en la cama de ella para que finalizase sin interrupciones.

— Deku piensa que aún me conoce, como si fuese el mismo desde hace años atrás. Estúpido imbécil.

— No lo trates así. Él es muy hábil, ¿sabes? — Se sentó a su lado, acomodándose correctamente en el poco espacio que quedaba. — Por alguna razón fue que él se dirigió a mí en primer lugar.

— Solo fue coincidencia, ¿qué sabrá ese nerd?

Respondió irritado, parte de ella sabía que tenía razón, pero alagar a Midoriya no era algo que Bakugou haría en ese momento. No cuando al fin tenían la oportunidad de permanecer juntos sin interrupciones. Asui se había enfocado en cerrar la puerta y trabarla con un pedazo de madera, solo por si acaso. Se abrazaron buscando el calor del otro, las corrientes de invierno helaban sus cuerpos con saña. Quedando entrelazados con sus piernas y Asui cerca de su pecho, escuchando la fuerza de su sano corazón.

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando sobre algo durante este tiempo. — Él la observó, atento a sus palabras. — ¿Qué te parece salir a comer?

— Quieres una cita. — Respondió serio, ella sin embargo negó con su cabeza. —

— Quiero que salgamos como amigos, Kacchan. Y que me digas Tsuyu-chan.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues… Si no podemos salir, creo que por algo podemos empezar… — Sugirió tocando con suavidad el contorno de su pierna con su rodilla, sacando un fuerte suspiro de la boca de Bakugou. Sonrió con malicia ante su acto cuando vio el fuego encarnado en sus pupilas. — ¿No quieres ser mi amigo, Kacchan?

— ¿Si te digo que si me dejarás hacerte lo que yo quiera? — Preguntó, encaminándose hacia su trasero para apretarlo con dulzura, ella gimió. —

— ¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

— No…

Fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de colocarse encima de ella y entregarle un fuerte beso húmedo, el ambiente de la habitación, ya no daba espacio a amistades reales. Pero al menos, ya tenían un nombre y una valida excusa para acercarse al otro con sus amigos alrededor. Bakugou la amaba demasiado, con sus juegos y dulces sonrisas provocativas, mordió su labio cuando sus manos se habían encaminado al sur de su cuerpo, tocándolo con la intención de provocar la pérdida de su razón.

— Tú no quieres ser mi amiga, Tsuyu. — Su mirada pareció brillar al oír su nombre por primera vez con sus labios. — Eres una mentirosa.

— Hagamos que lo somos…. Hasta que encontremos otro nombre por casualidad.

Dijo, y ya solo ambos aceptaron jugar a ese mundo mientras construían el suyo propio, en la intimidad de una habitación privada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Kirishima-kun, ¿estás seguro que Bakugou-kun trata bien a Tsuyu-chan? — Inquirió Uraraka pensativa mientras dirigía su vista al cielo. Iida tocó su hombro para devolverla a su cuaderno abierto con información a medias. —

— No te preocupes por los demás y termina tu tarea, Uraraka-san. La relación de Tsuyu y Bakugou recae en ellos mismos, nosotros no debemos inmiscuirnos en absoluto.

— Ehh, ojalá se decidan pronto. — Comentó Kaminari hastiado ya de todo. — Es aburrido hacer con que nadie sabe nada.

— Es cosa de paciencia y respeto a la privacidad de ambos, Kaminari-san. — Yaoyorozu volvió a abrir el desordenado cuaderno de su compañero. — Te falta este ejercicio.

— ¡Ya no quiero nada!

— Aunque yo me pregunto cuanto duren en una situación en blanco, parece que no se han dado cuenta que ambos quieren una relación como tal.

— Es cosa de tiempo, Ashido-san. — Concluyó Midoriya, tomando la atención de la chica. Preocupada además de las decisiones de su gran amiga. — Después de todo, las mejores cosas suceden sin buscarlas.

* * *

 _ **T H E E N D ~**_

* * *

 _¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!_

 _Y muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia del cual ya está finalizada apropiadamente, inicialmente ni siquiera iba a tener tantos actos, pero en la mitad decidí dejarlos en siete._

 _Pero no se preocupen, que hay muchas más que le seguirán a esta pareja. Ya que necesito concluir algunas para dar paso a otras, la manera adecuada de entregar una buena historia es darle un merecido final y abrir nuevos proyectos sin más carga de la necesaria. Porque como ustedes se han dado cuenta, trato lo que escribo con todo el amor posible._

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


End file.
